Potential
by Sophie D. Bloom
Summary: What happens when Bulma is forced to hide her identity from her Saiyan captor, Vegeta? Will she fall for the mysterious prince? Will she forgive him for the slaying of her father by his evil uncle, Frieza?
1. Nameless Beauty

Title: Potential

Rating: R

Chapter: 1

Hey everyone! Sophie here, glad to be back. I know everyone was expecting an IY fic, but I accidentally stumbled upon the work of my favorite fic writer (LVG) over the semester break and was totally inspired! So, while I am still working on my IY fic, this is my ode to the mysterious love of Bulma and Vegeta from DBZ. The story is loosely based on one of my favorite novels by Mary Ellen Gronau. It's an alternate universe, so the Saiyan's are a race of warriors, but sorry, no 'powers'. It is set back in the feudal period (like Europe) and the rest goes from there…

Standard disclaimers apply (I own nothing )

R rating for strong sexual content and situations

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Potential_

Her heart was pounding so loudly, she was certain that everyone could hear it.

The Saiyans had all but wiped her precious village off the face of the planet, leaving only the women and children to grieve over the loss of their home and husbands, sons, fathers and brothers.

Bulma would not let them or their leader have the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

That didn't mean that she wasn't afraid. She was petrified.

But she would not show it.

Bulma stood there, bravely facing the line of men who had ravaged her town, and torn her old way of life to pieces. Her chin high and chest out, she knew that resistance was useless. She was going to have to use that brain of hers to get out of this one.

"Lord Frieza, what would you have us do with the women and children?" Nappa asked his lizard-like leader.

Frieza stepped forward to inspect the line of women that stood before of him, unimpressed by what stood before him. He had done this many times, and this one was no different.

He held out his finger to point at four women to his left, hearing loud gasps as he did so. This made him smirk wickedly. If there was one thing that Frieza enjoyed, it was fear.

"Those four, put them into my private chambers," he hissed.

Two of the women fainted; for it was obvious what he wanted them for.

He looked everyone over again, not noticing anything spectacular until his eyes came upon a bright vision of blue. Frieza blinked twice to make sure that he wasn't seeing things before he finally realized that it was no illusion, but a woman!

Frieza stepped forward to inspect her, and was instantly awed. She had to be the most exotic looking woman he seen in all of his years.

Bulma didn't flinch as the lizard man leaned towards her to get a good look at her. His breath was terrible, and for a brief moment, she was afraid she had been found out, or worse.

Frieza was tempted to add her to the list of women he wanted in his private chambers, but then he remembered a certain nephew of his that he had promised to split the spoils of battle with.

Frieza felt a certain sickness in the pit of his stomach at the thought of his nephew. He knew that there would have been no victory without him, but that made him even more uncomfortable. He detested his nephew. The only reason Frieza had asked him to go into battle with him was because he knew that he could not defeat Briefs without him, and secondly, because his nephew was the best leader and fighter he had ever seen.

Vegeta.

His name made Frieza sick. Frieza knew that one day Vegeta would try to overthrow him, but the fact that he would have to share the lands with him made him nauseous.

Maybe if he gave him an offering, Vegeta would allow Frieza to retain the title of victory. Frieza would then be able to attack the lands without his nephew barking at his every step.

A wicked smile crossed Frieza's face as a plan formed in his head. This blue-haired beauty could be his ace up his sleeve. Instead of worrying about Vegeta stealing the loyalty of his troops and conquering the lands, he would be given a present he couldn't refuse.

A wedding day present.

Frieza could hardly wait to see his plan go into action.

However, first things first.

"Listen up my precious prisoners!" Frieza called gathering the grief-stricken crowd's attention.

"From now on, you belong to me. Every one of you shall do as asked, of my men will kill you. No excuses."

The crowd gasped aloud as they took in their new master's words.

"This, my loyal servants, does not mean that I am not going to take care of you. You will work as you did before, and you may stay in your living quarters-oh. I burned those down didn't I?" he chuckled evilly.

"You may rebuild then. You will be as before, except that now, 75 of your harvest belongs to me. Understood?"

One old man, one of the few allowed to live, stepped forward in protest.

"We cannot survive on that little food! We cannot do this!" he shouted.

Before he could breathe at the end of his sentence, Frieza had thrown a knife into the old man's heart. Bulma screamed as she watched her father crumble to the ground, dead.

"Did I not say that there will be no excuses? Consider yourselves lucky. For everyone that tries to escape, ten will be killed in their place. Understood?" Frieza snarled.

The survivors nodded their heads quietly. The only sound was that of Bulma sobbing over the body of her dead father, the last survivor of her family.

"Now all of you report to your new captains, and you will do what he says."

As the crowd started walking towards the fields where they would work, Bulma tried to pick up her father to bring him with her.

"You there," Frieza pointed to Bulma.

Bulma stopped and turned towards the evil looking fiend.

"You will come with me. I have a special plan for you…"

Bulma could only cry out in protest as one of Frieza's men picked her up and brought her along to the castle.

I I I I I I I I

The Saiyan warrior looked into the bottom of his empty goblet, catching a wobbly glimpse of his own reflection.

It had been a long time since Vegeta had sat back to enjoy the spoils of war, but for some reason, this time he did not feel right. His men sat around him, toasting wildly to everything from Vegeta to the dead animals that they were feasting upon. Vegeta did not mind, however. His men had fought hard to earn their victory, and deserved their feast. Though they did sometimes get out of hand, occasionally breaking out into squabbles between themselves, or even grabbing a serving girl and whisking her away to their rooms, he didn't care. Vegeta had no intentions to dampen their fun.

Still, the visions of women screaming for their children and husbands had managed to haunt him. He was a man of Saiyan honor, and Prince of the realm, no less. He would never use his strength on someone weaker than himself; especially women and children.

His uncle, however, was another matter.

While Vegeta had agreed to help Frieza storm the castle, he had never thought that Frieza would allow him men to do such atrocities. Vegeta had nearly beaten one of Frieza's men to death when he saw him trying to force himself upon a woman. It sickened him to think of it. Those men had no honor.

Despite all the bloodshed, Frieza had succeeded in all but one thing, capturing the Lord of the manor, Briefs, and one of his children, a daughter.

Vegeta laughed to himself at the reaction his uncle had when he learned they had slipped through his grasp. Soon, Vegeta would take over Frieza's army and teach them some respect. Then all the lands would be his to rule. But first he had to get rid of his disgraceful uncle.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of one of his men.

"Sire," Nappa kneeled.

Vegeta leaned forward to speak.

"What is it my uncle needs now Nappa?"

"He has sent me to tell you that he has a gift for you."

Vegeta smirked. Frieza was never one to share his spoils, so obviously there was a reason behind this.

"Tell me, old friend, what is this _gift_ you speak of?" Vegeta mocked, obviously unenthusiastic about the whole ordeal.

Nappa smiled broadly. He knew that his leader, though the best fighter he had ever known, was also a very lonely one. He knew this gift would at least give Vegeta some sport, if nothing else.

"I think what you mean to ask, sire, is _who_."

Vegeta stood up, obviously intrigued by this new treasure.

"Well, by all means Nappa, introduce me to this guest."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bulma sat dejectedly in the tub that had been set out for her. Though she was in the comfort of the castle walls, she no longer knew whose. Rumor had it that Frieza was going to hand the lands over to his nephew, who was probably as evil and ruthless as himself.

Bulma threw her fists in the water, causing an angry splash. If only she had some courage, she could have at least done something to save her father. She wept bitter tears at the thought of his demise.

_Damn that Frieza! He and his wretched army are the reason for my people's suffering!_ _My father was always so kind to everyone, including our serfs, and he just decides to storm our manor!_

Bulma snapped back to reality when she heard shuffling outside of the door.

Realizing that the guards could come in at any minute, she wiped away her tears and started to wash herself. Her long cobalt blue hair hung loosely over the side of the tub, changing colors with the flickering of the candle light. She scrubbed herself mercilessly with the cloth, as though she could wash the filth of the previous days off of her.

Once again her tears started to fall. Her father…he had told her to hide amongst the serfs with him when he realized all was lost. If Frieza had found out that she was indeed the princess of the land he had been searching for, he would probably marry her himself to ensure obedience from all around. But now her father was gone, and eventually Frieza would figure out who she was. No, she would continue her ruse as long as possible.

If it meant death, so be it. At least she would be free from Frieza.

Bulma quickly got out and dressed into the clothing Frieza's men had laid out for her. It struck her as odd that they would dress her in such a formal outfit. It was a peach colored gown, obviously one from their raids on the land, and it looked too beautiful for her to wear for a prison sentence from Frieza. Perhaps he had other plans for her.

She would not allow herself to be one of his female slaves, no matter how much he tortured her. She shuddered to think of either fate. Frieza looked like a lizard, and she imagined he acted as such in private as well.

A loveless life.

Her father had always told her he would allow her to marry for love as he had done with her mother, but now it seemed that dream was done. Bulma was getting too old to be unwed, and people had whispered about it for ages. Men had come from all over to try to court her, but she had said no to all of them. Now the age of nineteen, and as beautiful as ever, it seemed as waste that her fate would turn against her.

That's why she had a knife hidden under her tunic.

If her fate was to marry Frieza on that night, she would not allow him to touch a hair on her body. He would die for his evil deeds.

A guard pounded on the door and burst in; fortunately right after Bulma had managed to hide the knife.

He and another man bound her arms with rope and dragged her out to the court. The one man, obviously one of Frieza's licked his lips as he looked over the woman.

The other man, who was not as rough with her, kicked the other warrior with his boot.

"Vegeta will kill you if he sees you looking at his gift like that," said the Saiyan.

_Gift? _Bulma thought. _So I am to marry tonight. Not Frieza, but someone just as bad, his nephew Vegeta. He's probably as lizard like as his uncle too!_

Bulma knew that things were about to get ugly.

"Get off me you fiends! Let go!" she started yelling, kicking and screaming. She would not go down without a fight.

As they burst through the court doors, all the noise that had once been deafening ceased. The men looked in awe at the creature in front of them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta had just about decided to go get the _gift_ himself when he heard it. A woman's voice.

"Get off me! If I were a man I'd-"

When the doors burst open he saw two men bring in a woman, but not just any woman.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The men shoved her on to the cold floor, arms bound. Her head was down, so the only thing he could see was a perfectly shaped woman in a peach dress, and long, long locks of deep blue hair. Her dress was ruffled and she was obviously a little banged up from being dragged. For some reason, this did not sit right with Vegeta.

Out of instinct, he leapt forward from his chair and grabbed the woman. When she screamed at him in protest from being so roughly handled, he pulled a knife from his belt and raised it to her arms.

Bulma feared this was the end and stared into the eyes of her future killer.

Vegeta was quite taken aback by the brave front this woman put on her face. He had never seen someone so unafraid of him.

In a quick movement, he sliced the dagger through her bindings and pulled her behind him to protect her.

"Who dares treat an unarmed woman like this! You are not men of honor, you are men of disgrace!"

Vegeta leaned forward and grabbed the two culprits by the shirts towards him.

"Go down to the barracks and sleep in the stables for the night then," he growled.

The men nodded fearfully and left before another word could be said.

As they disappeared through the doors, Vegeta turned to face his mysterious captive. She had her arms down at her sides and her chin tilted high, as though she had no concept of what fear was. Her long hair was flowing almost endlessly behind her, and her bright blue eyes flashed with anger. It was very obvious that this girl had just gone through some sort of trauma, and for some reason, Vegeta felt compelled to protect her.

"Are you all right?" he asked slowly.

Bulma's jaw trembled for a moment before she nodded. She was so full of emotions, she was sure that she would burst.

She had been expecting a gruesome looking man, but instead found the most attractive man she had ever seen. Fate was indeed cruel to tempt her like this. Every sinew and muscle on his body shone through his armor, up to his strange scowl that almost looked like a hidden smile, and his deep, dark black eyes. She was hard pressed not to run her fingers through his long black main of hair.

_He is your enemy!_ Bulma reminded herself.

"What is your name, woman?" her captor asked.

Before Bulma could come up with a lie, Frieza interjected.

"Hello, nephew."

"What is this all about uncle?" Vegeta asked aloud. He had grown to know his uncle quite well in the past few years, and if there was one thing he knew Frieza loved, it was a climax.

"My dear, _Vegeta_," Frieza hissed, careful not to give away his intentions. "I see that you have found your wedding day present!"

Vegeta stared at his uncle, confused.

"What do you speak of Frieza? Wedding?"

Frieza smirked at his nephew. _This would be too easy._ He extended an arm to lead Vegeta into the throne room to speak privately. Vegeta hesitated for a minute before following.

"No one shall lay a finger upon this woman and live to tell about it, Saiyan or not. Understood?" Vegeta threatened.

The endless toasting of kings of old was his reply. The men were not fools. Not a single one could possible outmatch Vegeta, except Lord Frieza.

Vegeta called over his second-in-command, Radditz.

"See that no one breathes in her direction. I will handle Frieza," he whispered.

Radditz nodded and went to the woman. Vegeta took a last glimpse at her, standing proudly before he followed Frieza into the dark throne room.

Once the doors were closed, Vegeta marched to his uncle in anger.

"How dare you make such assumptions in the presence of my men! Blood or not, you will not meddle in my affairs!" he spat.

Frieza took a seat upon the main chair as he poured himself some wine into his goblet. His nephew would play right into his hands.

"My dear nephew, I never imagined it would upset you so! I only wanted to surprise you with the most precious treasure in our lands!" he laughed.

Vegeta took a seat across from him. He knew Frieza was not as innocent as he tried to play it. There was obviously some motive behind this scheme…

"Who is she?" Vegeta inquired.

Frieza took a deep drink from his goblet, not caring that he spilled half of it on his armor.

"Just some servant girl. Quite a prize, yes?" he said, "She's barely seen nineteen summers, and is by far the most beautiful woman in the lands. But my is she a fighter! When Ginyu was drag- er leading her to her room, she grabbed the sword from his belt and stabbed him through his leg. Such spirit the woman has!"

Vegeta almost laughed out loud. He would have given anything to see that pampas idiot's face when she drove a blade through his leg.

"But why the announcement of marriage? I have made no such decision."

"My dear nephew," Frieza consoled, "on your mother's deathbed, she begged me to watch out for you, as you know."

Vegeta's eyes flickered dangerously at the mention of his mother. She had died of a mystery illness eleven years ago while he was out on a charge in the west. Queen Leona was his mother, and when she died, it was in the arms of her brother, Frieza. Vegeta did not like when others, even his uncle spoke of her. She was the only good person he knew, and he still did not understand why she would leave so much of her land to her unliked brother.

"Watch what you say, uncle."

"She also told me that she wanted grandchildren. I was ordered to help you find a mate by your twenty-fifth birthday, so that you could continue the honor of the Saiyan kingdom."

Vegeta looked at his uncle puzzled. He did not understand what his uncle had to gain from this union, but he suspected Frieza's intentions were dark.

"Then why would you not tell me this until now?" he asked solemnly.

"I did not want you to worry. Besides, a marriage to a foreigner would cause a union between our lands. I know she is not a princess, nephew. But once I find that wench daughter of Briefs, I will marry her. Our land will be vast, nephew!"

Vegeta was starting to get an idea of where Frieza was going.

"No, uncle. I will marry when I am ready, and I have much to do before I find time to raise a brat," Vegeta countered.

Frieza sat his drink down and stood up. Despite his power with a sword, he was not a very tall man, maybe a head shorter than Vegeta. But his anger could make him seem

much taller.

"I think you underestimate me, nephew. You will marry her. It is for the good of both our lands!" Frieza bellowed.

Vegeta nearly laughed in his face. Though he had been forced to go under his uncle's tutelage at the age of fourteen, he had never liked the man. Frieza would always send him on meaningless quests, and have him beaten until could not walk for the slightest offense. When he was eighteen, he left to fight for his people and vowed never to allow himself to be treated badly by his uncle again.

Now at the age of twenty-four, Vegeta was among the most feared warriors in the world, and his uncle still made him nervous.

"If you do not marry her, I will allow my men to do what they want with her," Frieza snarled.

Vegeta had to hold himself from sticking a sword through his uncle for merely suggesting it. It irked him to no end that Frieza had no sense of chivalry when it came to women.

"You underestimate me, uncle. What makes you think I care about what you do to this woman?" asked Vegeta calmly.

Frieza chuckled evilly. "Bring the woman in here Dodoria!" he called.

Before Vegeta could protest, Dodoria was dragging the woman kicking and screaming into the room, laughing all the while.

Vegeta unsheathed his sword in anger. This was madness!

"Dodoria, have your men do as they see fit with our lovely little prisoner," Frieza ordered.

Dodoria's eyes lit up as he pulled Bulma to her feet, eager to do something with her.

Bulma started screaming as Dodoria came down upon her to wrap an arm around her waist.

For a brief moment she looked over at Vegeta, pleading with her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta bellowed.

"You shall have your wedding, uncle. Have everything prepared," Vegeta said coolly.

He walked up to Dodoria and kicked him to the ground, wrapping his arm around Bulma's waist.

"Never touch what is mine."

He held a protective grip on the girl as he led her out the door. There would indeed be a wedding this day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So! Did you guys like it! Sorry about the grammar, I'm too lazy to get detailed today. PLEASE email me! Your input makes this a lot more fun and a lot quicker with the chapters! EMAIL POST REVIEW EMAIL POST REVIEW

Much love

Sophie Bloom


	2. Marrying an Enemy

Title: Potential

Chapter 2: Marrying an Enemy

Hey guys, I won't be long, just a few quick notes:

First off, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you to those of you who posted or emailed me. That is the whole reason I braved the nasty Ohio weather to come to the computer lab to post chapter 2!

Secondly…some bastard stole my disc that contained chapter 2 from the computer lab! DAMMIT! Sorry, but I was almost done…oh well; I'll just make this one better!

Thirdly…enjoy chapter 2 kids.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bulma could scarcely believe how perfect she looked in her mother's gown.

For the times, it was a little brave. A low v-shaped neck line did little to hide her overwhelming cleavage, while the rest of the dress consisted of white lace all the way down to below her navel, and a long flowing satin train. She had pulled her hair into a swept bun and left strands down in certain areas to give her a youthful look.

Still, Bulma was not feeling much like a bride.

As Launch, her best friend and favorite handmaiden handed Bulma her bouquet of fresh picked flowers, she could tell that Bulma had something on her mind.

"What is it Bulma? Are you all right?" she asked innocently.

Bulma stood up straight and looked down at her friend with contempt. She knew Launch was worried about her, but she knew better than to call her by her name, especially with Vegeta's goons at the door.

"Yes, I just want to get this horrid affair over with," she huffed.

Launch just looked sadly at her old friend. She herself had lost her fiancé, Tien, in the castle onslaught. Holding back the tears, she managed to plaster a smile on her face.

"Don't worry milady. I'm sure Lord Vegeta will take good care of you and the castle," she chirped.

Launch had accidentally bumped into Vegeta while carrying pitchers of wine for the reception earlier that morning, spilling wine all over the floor and Vegeta. Terrified, she closed her eyes, as though waiting to be disciplined, but was surprised to find Vegeta on the floor helping her pick up broken pieces of glass.

He had apologized and continued on, leaving Launch dumbstruck.

"Perhaps he will be much kinder than you think," Launch added.

Bulma spun around and grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"Launch, he is our enemy. His troops killed your fiancé and my father. Don't forget that," Bulma pleaded to her.

Launch saw the pain in her friends eyes, and decided on a change of subject.

"You look beautiful! I cannot wait to see the look on everyone's faces when you come out in that dress!"

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. She had always dreamed of wearing this dress at her wedding, being walked down the aisle with her father, her mother watching on. This should have been the happiest day of Bulma's life, but instead, it was turning out to be the worst.

There was a knock at the door, and Radditz, Vegeta's second-in-command came in.

"I'm sorry to bother you milady, but Lord Vegeta was inquiring as to when you would be ready?"

Bulma turned towards the man and gave him an irritated look. As much as she despised her captors, this Radditz man acting as Vegeta's mouth made her on the verge of eruption.

"Tell him I will be down shortly, so he can just wait!" she snapped.

Radditz left without another word.

Radditz, being used to his own master's foul moods, did not want to learn of his new mistress's. He smirked to himself as he thought about the two of them together. This woman would be a perfect match for his own master's temper.

After he left Launch looked at her mistress disapprovingly. As patient as Vegeta had been, she was sure he would not be as patient if Bulma continued to talk to his men like that.

"Don't look at me like that Launch, he deserved it!" Bulma laughed.

Launch ignored her as she continued to adjust Bulma's dress.

"Have you decided on a new name to go by?" Launch asked.

"Onna. In my father's native tongue it means 'woman'. He used to call my mother that when he was angry. But Vegeta doesn't need to know any of that," Bulma smirked.

Bulma nearly laughed out loud as she remembered her mother's arguments with her father. They were always friendly ones, and in the end they always ended up laughing about it. As much as Bulma missed her father, she missed her mother more. She had died of disease over two years before.

Bulma's anger nearly bubbled over as she thought about losing the two people who mattered most to her. Vegeta would pay for his people's atrocities.

She once again tucked her dagger into her bosom, and then turned to her dear friend.

"If I do not live past this night, Launch, make sure the other servants keep my identity a secret to the grave. I will not allow anyone else to die in vain."

With that, she turned and marched out the door toward the reception hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that my bride-to-be is trying to upset me," Vegeta grumbled upon hearing Bulma's message. He lifted a goblet of water to his lips, wishing it was wine.

"I know, my lord, but you must admit, she does have spirit," Radditz interjected. He knew that despite his leader's brave persona, underneath was a vulnerable man who deserved peace.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his captain. Radditz seemed a little too eager to see him wed.

"She is just a woman. Yes, she will be a fine wife and mother to my brats, but nothing more. A king does not have time to love."

Radditz was appalled at the words coming from his master's mouth, but quickly shook them off. He could see right through Vegeta's charade.

"Very well, my lord. I will see to it that your bride is out shortly."

Vegeta left Radditz's presence as he made his way down the hallway to his room. When inside, he crashed onto his bed, like a soldier who had fought in one too many wars.

He was getting married to a woman he barely knew.

Except that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

With a temper that seemed to match his.

And eyes that could burn a hole through the sun.

Yet she was only a woman.

But if she was only a woman, than why did his breathing change whenever he thought about her?

Vegeta sighed deeply. This woman had probably seen atrocities that no one should have to see, and probably lost a brother, uncle or even father in the battle.

She probably hated him.

No, he could not survive a loveless marriage, whether he wanted to admit it or not. This woman would love him, but it would take time.

He would have to earn her trust.

Vegeta placed his hands behind his head as he lay, thinking about coming home from battle to see the woman smiling at him, eagerly running toward him to hug him.

Maybe this 'forced' marriage wouldn't be so bad.

"Lord Vegeta," Radditz knocked, "she is ready. It is time."

Vegeta rose up and adjusted his long, royal blue cape and ran a hand through his thick mane of blue-black hair.

As he walked to the reception hall, he was amazed at what his men had been able to accomplish in less than a day-or, rather, what his men had made the servants accomplish.

The chandeliers were hung low so that light refracted all around the room, the tables were adorned with candles, roses, and deep blue cloths.

Just like the woman's hair.

Vegeta had to admit, he was impressed. But not as impressed as he was when he saw _her_ walk toward him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bulma had to continually remind herself that the man dressed in royal blue was her enemy.

She had to ignore his lion-like mane of shiny black hair, his ebony eyes, his perfect physique, his broad chest, and strong arms. And that scowl that made him look so regal.

Bulma knew she definitely had to ignore that handsome scowl.

As the minister sped through the vows, Bulma's mind wandered. She was not skilled in the art of love, yet she knew what happened between a man and a woman on their wedding night. Bulma knew that this gorgeous villain next to her probably could not wait to take advantage of her innocence.

She had to remind herself that would be a bad thing.

She looked to the side and saw Vegeta's men, smiling and adoring from the rows. Not less than a few days before, these same men were slaughtering every man they came across.

But nothing they did would compare to what _he _did.

Out of the very corner of her eye, Bulma saw the root of evil, Frieza. He had a look of sheer boredom on his face, but underneath that cold exterior was a monster.

Bulma would surely have shouted out in anger had she not been distracted by the sensation of something sliding on her finger.

"I hope it fits, woman," Vegeta whispered as he slid on the elegant gold band.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Bulma heard the words and time stood still. She had never kissed anyone before, and she never thought about it. Now her cherished first kiss would be lost to her enemy…

But it wasn't.

Instead, Vegeta leaned gently forward and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek.

As his lips left her skin, Bulma caught herself absently rubbing the affected area with her fingertips.

Vegeta's men stood and cheered, while Frieza and his men clapped mildly.

"Now, we feast!" Vegeta cried, which was met by wild cheers from all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bulma had sat silently next to her new husband during the feast, not even touching her food. Vegeta noticed her lack of hunger and said so.

"Is the food not of good quality?"

Bulma shook herself out of her thoughts. She had been so deeply thinking about the evening to come that she didn't realize that she had been sitting there like a zombie.

"No, my lord. I fear that I am just a little tired from the day's events. May I retire for the night?" she asked emotionlessly.

"You do not need my approval to retire to your chambers. You are now my wife, and mistress of the manor. You may come and go as you please."

Bulma stood and bowed graciously as she turned to head up the stairs.

"However," Vegeta told her, "I am tired as well and will join you."

Bulma's throat constricted tightly. She feared what would come next.

Vegeta stood up, finishing the last of his wine and followed his new bride up the stairs to their chambers. They both walked for what felt like hours in the deafening silence before coming upon their rooms.

Bulma saw that this was her chance.

"Well, goodnight my lord," she said quickly as she nearly ran to her room. She was just about to reach the door when Bulma felt a strong but gentle arm snake its way around her waist.

"You are now my wife," Vegeta informed her, "you shall retire in _our_ chambers."

Bulma felt as though she was going to be sick. Not that the idea of being in a room with Vegeta was nauseating, but that sharing a bed with her _enemy_ was.

Before she could protest, she found herself standing in front of her parent's old room. No, now it was _Vegeta's_ room.

Bulma took a deep breath before pushing her way through the doors, unsure of what to expect in the moments to come…

End of Chapter 2

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oh, I know, I am so evil ending it there, aren't I? LOL. Don't worry; chapter 3 will be out MUCH quicker than chapter 2, now that things are calming down around my place.

Oh, and just so you know, I just got engaged yesterday! (Feb. 14) He's a great guy, and (not to bore you) he looks and acts JUST LIKE Darien/Mamoru off of Sailor Moon (my fav show when I was a little girl!) I am so excited!

Well, thanks for being patient, and in the meantime, for those of you who like my story.

I HIGHLY HIGHLY HIGHLY recommend reading the work of LavenderGoddessV. She is simply put: the most amazing fic writer (bulma and vegeta) I have ever come across.

Okay, that's it for now! Chapter 3 will be up by Friday, February 18. FOR SURE!

Remember: email post reply!

Much love

Sophie Bloom


	3. A Rough Night

Potential

Chapter 3: A Rough Night

Okay guys, you know the drill…short but sweet.

I received a lot of positive posts from you guys on chapter 2 and my engagement (Double thanks!). So, as promised, I am getting this one done for you in time for a little weekend reading. Gosh I love you guys!

NOTE: This chapter may have racy stuff, and some violence. RATED R

(Standard disclaimers apply)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A Rough Night

Bulma tried very hard to concentrate on the things that were right in front of her; the fire, the candles, the floor, the walls…everything except _him._

But the harder she tried to concentrate, the harder it got to focus. Maybe it happened when she noticed two the two large boots that were lying on the floor in front of her. Or maybe it was the sound of his armor being removed and landing on the floor with a dull thud.

Or maybe it was the way his back muscles looked like those of a bronze statue in the evening firelight.

That was probably it.

As she sat meekly on the corner of the large mattress, she desperately tried to think of something else, but her eyes would not do what her brain told them to. Instead, they traced every outline and crevice of the back of the warrior in front of her, oblivious to her roving eyes.

Bulma tightened her fists as if it would help her maintain some sort of control over herself. She had never seen a half-naked man before, and unfortunately, it was a wondrous sight. She cursed the gods for cursing her with such an attractive captor.

Before she could win the battle to turn her eyes away, Vegeta turned around and caught his new bride staring at him.

"Do you see something you like, woman?" he asked huskily.

Bulma, mortified by being caught, quickly quipped back, "I do not!"

Vegeta smiled inwardly. Perhaps his new wife was more than a meek servant girl after all.

Bulma, thinking she had ended the discussion, turned to take off her jewelry, not sure of what to do next. While Vegeta's attention was diverted to his own clothes, Bulma stealthily pulled the dagger out of her chemise and hid it under the pillow.

Just as she had finished tucking the weapon away, she felt fingers untying the strings of her dress.

"What are you doing!" Bulma asked crossly. How could he dare think she was just some wench that he could do with as he pleased?

"Taking off your wedding dress. Do you intend to sleep in it?" he grumbled.

Bulma jumped off the bed in protest. This had gone far enough in her eyes.

"We may just have been married by a priest, but in no way does that make me your wife!" she bellowed.

Vegeta shot up, unprepared for his wife's uproar.

"I did not hear you protest when he asked for your reply wo-"

"My name is not woman!" Bulma interjected.

Vegeta glared dangerously at his new bride. Never had a man dared speak to him in such a way, much less a woman. He was about to give her a tongue lashing when he remembered his promise to try to be patient with her.

"Then what is you name?" he hissed through clenched teeth, trying to resist the urge to yell at her.

"My name is Onna!"

"Well then, _Onna_, if I were you, I would try to remember that I was the one that kept my bastard uncle from leaving you to his men like a piece of meat to wolves!" Vegeta reminded her.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips as she took in his information, thinking of something to say back, and coming up with nothing.

Vegeta meanwhile, stood on the opposite side of the bed, looking ferocious. But secretly, he was admiring his new wife. In her anger, she had no idea of how attractive she had become. Her long hair had fallen out of her bun, making her look like some wild, untamed animal. Her creamy skin had turned to a blush color to match her temper. And her eyes had turned from bright blue, to a dangerous, smoky gray.

But his observation would not last for long.

"You are still my enemy," she whispered.

Vegeta stared at the woman for a moment before turning away from her, beaten. The prince had not wanted to get off to such a bad start with this woman, but things had not turned out as planned.

Now she acted as though she hated him.

Vegeta took the opposite corner of the bed and sat, deep in thought.

Bulma stood up and went to the window, trying hard not to cry. With all that had happened to her in the past few days, it was a wonder that she was still alive. Now, the one person who had actually helped her to stay this way was her enemy.

He had helped destroy everything that she loved.

She felt her breath catch in her chest as she pictured Vegeta taking his anger towards Bulma out on the servants.

'No,' she told herself, 'I will not allow my people to suffer at the hands of Vegeta, especially not because of me. I will do something about this right now.'

Meanwhile, Vegeta was in a mental argument of his own.

'Of course the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes upon hates me! It would be too fair for me to have the one thing I want right now!' Vegeta grumbled mentally. His thoughts were short lived.

He looked up to see the woman, standing in front of him, removing her clothes slowly.

Vegeta could feel a hardening in his pants as he watched the woman take her dress down her shoulders at an agonizingly slow pace. His pleasure was soon erased when he saw the look of pure sadness on her face.

"Enough, Onna."

Bulma stopped what she was doing to look at her captor. He looked utterly disgusted.

"But I thought that this was what you-"

"Woman, I do not go around raping virgins," he chided bitterly.

"Tell that to your men!" Bulma hissed. Too many times in the past few weeks had she seen women from her lands broken and battered from an encounter with one of the enemy soldiers.

"No. My men are men of honor. We may kill, pillage, and plunder, but we would never take something so precious from a defenseless and unwilling woman," he informed her wearily.

As much as he could not help but want this blue haired beauty in front of him, the prince knew that taking her now would not only go against his Saiyan honor, but would also ruin any chances of future with her.

Vegeta had to wait until she was ready.

He took another look at Bulma and was met with her angry eyes. He knew that he would not be getting any sleep on this night.

"Go to bed woman. You do not need to fear me 'taking your maidenhood.' You have made it quite clear that I am 'your enemy,'" he barked. He had become quite tired, and was no longer in any mood to quarrel.

Bulma gave him a menacing look, and then relaxed her arms. For some reason, she felt comfortable enough around him to know that he wouldn't hurt her, at least not on this evening.

"Then turn away so that I may change into my sleeping garments," she ordered.

Vegeta rotated away from her, pleased that she seemed to trust him enough for that. No matter how tempting it was for him, he had to restrain himself from doing anything that might distance the two of them.

"I am done. You may go about your way now," Bulma stated plainly. She secretly hoped that he would get up and sleep somewhere else, now that he understood that she thought of him as an enemy. No such luck.

Before she could protest, he was climbing into bed with her.

Bulma positioned herself away from him, afraid of what skin-to-skin contact would do to her. She had a hard enough time just keeping herself from wanting to trace his outline with her fingers.

He was lying on his side, his back facing her. Bulma could not help but wonder what would happen if she touched his skin. She was just about to place a fingertip to his shoulder when she realized what she was doing.

She was attracted to her enemy!

Bulma could not stand it anymore, so she got up and grabbed a blanket. The princess did not care what he would yell or curse at her, or even if he killed her. She would not dishonor her house by falling for a tyrant!

Vegeta was stirred by the sudden removal of one of his covers.

"What are you doing woman?" he objected.

"I am sleeping somewhere else!" she stated as she ran for the door. Before she could even reach the knob, he was in front of her, his chest heaving from the speed he had used to get there before she did. He looked furious.

"What have I done to make you leave? Have I not allowed you to stay with me under my protection? Have I not kept Frieza and his bastard men away from you? Have I not kept my word in not taking away your precious virginity!" he bellowed. Vegeta was sick and tired of this battle.

"No!" Bulma cried, "You have only destroyed everything I know and love! The lord of this manner was like a father to me, and now he is gone!"

Vegeta leaned against the door, dumbfounded. So she did hate him. Well, if that was how she felt, then that is how he would make her feel. He walk toward the bed, and sat down, his back turned to her.

"Maybe if the master and his family you know and love so much hadn't run away and abandoned their people in the first place, you wouldn't be so hateful-"

It felt like a hot iron going through his skin. He could hear his flesh tear away from the spot that the knife went into his shoulder. Without lifting his head, Vegeta knew what happened.

His wife had placed a dagger in his shoulder.

Bulma backed away from him, eyes watering. She had not meant to do it, not like this. Her anger and grief had gotten to her at this most inopportune time, and now he was sitting on the bed, his back turned to her, covered in a trail of blood.

In what seemed like slow motion, Vegeta used his other arm to pull the blade from his back, blood spouting like a waterfall as he did so. Bulma could only watch in horror.

Vegeta remained seated as he held the dagger in his hand. No doubt it was a deep wound, but he doubted it was fatal…just painful. His own wife!

"My Lord! I-I-I didn't mea-" Bulma stuttered, instantly assured of her own fate. She reached forward to touch the wound, and perhaps get a look at it and what would be needed to mend it.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted at her, furious with both her and himself for letting his guard down.

Bulma retracted her hand immediately.

"Get Radditz, he will tend to my wound. Now go!" he ordered.

Bulma wrapped the sheet around her chest as she took off down the hallway searching for her husband's right-hand-man.

She reached the man's room and pounded as hard as she could on his door until he opened it.

It only took him a moment to see the blood on her hands and her state of dress to get a good idea of what had just taken place. "Take me to him," he commanded.

As Bulma raced down the hall, half dressed and covered in her husband's blood, she wondered if she had just doomed them all.

END OF CHAPTER 3

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, I know. It's another bad place to stop, so sue me. (Not really please). I am really having a lot of fun writing these chapters, and your email, posts, reviews, and comments really motivate me to get off my bum and get typing!

Thanks so much for the positive feedback guys!

I promise to try to get chapter 4 out ASAP (by Wednesday at the latest), and I think that I have been pretty good about getting my chapters out on time…so cookies to me. Chapter 4 will be about Vegeta's _new_ relationship with Onna (Bulma) and now that she has tried to kill him, will there ever be love between the two? Hmmm….guess we'll just have to wait and find out!

Remember: EMAIL POST REVIEW COMMENT

Much love

Sophie Bloom


	4. Fever Pitch

Potential

Chapter 4: Fever Pitch

Hi. Once again, you have motivated me to write, congratulations. I don't know when I will get this chapter done, maybe today! (Monday) Am I awesome or what?

Once again, I do it all for you, my lovely fans (the best fans of earth, of course!). I'm gonna be quick here…this chapter wont be super long, but will have a lotta info. Take notes…just kidding.

Read on soldiers!

Rated R for super racy stuff later to come

I don't own any part of DBZ, or any of the works of Mary Ellen Gronau. I don't even own this computer!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fever Pitch

Vegeta was leaning forward in a large chair when Radditz and Bulma got there.

He was conscious, but he had lost a lot of blood. He still had enough of a mind to shoot Bulma a disbelieving look.

"My lord! Vegeta, are you all right?" asked Radditz. From the distance he was at, he could not tell if the wound was severe or not.

Vegeta's scowl deepened. He placed a hand on his sensitive wound and looked at the blood that covered his fingertips.

"Do I look well, Radditz?"

Radditz took that as a sign that the wound was not as bad as it looked, but he could tell that his leader was in pain. He looked over at the woman, who despite her disheveled state, still looked as beautiful as a cut diamond.

"You did this?" he asked her gently, not wanting to frighten her. Radditz knew that no matter how angry Vegeta was with the woman, he would be even angrier if Radditz insulted her.

Bulma slowly nodded her head.

"Bring me some fresh water and a few cloths, quickly please my lady."

Bulma took another look at Vegeta and did as she was told, like some sort of puppet on strings.

After she left, Radditz went to Vegeta to tend to his wound.

"You must have upset her terribly, Vegeta," Radditz noted as he looked over Vegeta's wound. He was hard pressed to keep from laughing.

Vegeta noted the hint of amusement in his voice.

"I see that you think this is funny. I marry a woman to keep my uncle from gaining control of these lands and feeding her to his men, and she stabs me…my own wife!"

"Did she attack you for any reason, other than being your wife?" Radditz chuckled.

Vegeta was in no mood for being ridiculed. He had nearly been killed by his wife, he was losing more blood than he knew he had, and on top of that, his best officer was laughing about it!

"She attacked me because I insulted her old lord and mistress!"

Just as he had uttered the sentence, the doors flew open. The blue haired beauty rushed in, supplies in hand.

"Is he still alive?" she asked innocently.

Had Vegeta been in better health and worse mind, he would have gotten up and pulled a sword out on her right there. Yet for a moment, he almost laughed himself. Was she actually _worried_ about him?

"Yes, but not for much longer if we don't close his wound."

Radditz took the supplies she brought and used his best, albeit clumsiest efforts to bandage Vegeta. Bulma cringed as she watched him almost make it worse.

"Let me tend to him, you are just going to stop the bleeding. We need to close the wound!" Bulma cut in. She could no longer watch Vegeta's face writhe in agony.

"No, you do it Radditz. This woman has tried to kill me once tonight; I will not let her try again!" Vegeta hissed.

Bulma took a step back at his words, then shrugged her shoulders. He was right.

When Radditz had finally done what he could, he helped Vegeta to the bed and lay him down gently.

"You must rest, sire. We must head to the western woods on Saturday, and you need to be in your best health."

Vegeta shrugged and turned to his side. He did not like being ordered around, or treated like a baby.

"You, my lady, must watch over him," Radditz instructed Bulma. He was about to warn her of the consequences of what would happen should she try to kill again, but he saw the regret in her eyes, and knew she would not try again.

Radditz closed the door and headed down the hallway to his room. It was nearly sunrise and he had yet to get his sleep.

Meanwhile, Bulma approached Vegeta gingerly. She was quite aware that he was angry, no, furious with her, and dreaded every step closer. She was about to climb into the large chair on the other side of the room when she heard his voice.

"Onna. Come here," he spoke coldly.

Bulma took a deep breath and did as she was told, fearful of what was to come.

"I will warn you once and only once. You have tried to take my life, and for this, I will no longer be so quick to trust you."

Bulma looked into his depthless eyes hypnotically as he spoke. There was no hatred there, only anger. Anger like that of a child who gets hurt by another child.

"However," his tone changed, "for every future attempt you make on my life, or that any of the servants make, I will take 10 lives. Do you understand?"

Bulma shook her head gravely. She had been warned, and did not wish to see anymore bloodshed, not on her account.

Bulma turned away from him and went back to the chair where she tried in vain to sleep. The events of the past few hours still echoed loudly in her head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta's own turbulent dreams were drowned out by the sound of a woman weeping. Not the weeping of someone who was merely in a foul mood, or who had been hurt, but that of sheer heartache.

He felt himself awaken, and he surveyed the darkened room, as he had done numerous times while camped in battle. Only this time, the only sound he heard was that of a child.

Vegeta turned his eyes to the origin of the sound and froze.

"Onna?" he whispered, unsure of whether or not this was some sort of trick.

When the sobbing continued, he reassured himself it was no trick. Using his powerful arms to hoist himself up, he slowly and painfully made his way to the place where the woman was.

Vegeta lit a candle and held it to her face. Her eyes were closed, but her face was stained with tears, and some strands of her hair were stuck to her face by moisture. For a brief moment, Vegeta felt something that he had never felt before…pity.

Resolving to try to make the woman stop crying, he gathered her up in his arms, ignoring the pain, and carried her towards the bed. Bulma, obviously still dreaming, clung tightly to him, bringing a hint of a smile to Vegeta's concrete scowl.

"Father, no, please…Freiza will kill you…Tien, Yamcha…"

Vegeta heard the string of words that came out of his wife's mouth and he grimaced. As much as he hated to admit it, he hated to see her upset.

He lay her down gently upon the bed, covering her with the sea of blankets, and then climbed in himself. Vegeta had never been the caring and cuddling type, but it seemed he had no choice in the matter now.

All it took was a few more of Bulma's choked out sobs to make him hold her by the shoulders and try to awaken her.

"Onna, wake up. You are having a nightmare," he nearly shouted.

Bulma's eyes shot open as the power of his words finally came through and grabbed her from her terrible dream.

She looked at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, catching Vegeta totally off guard.

"Wo-"

"My father was killed by F-Frieza, and all of my friends, my dear friends, slaughtered!" she choked, nearly squeezing his airway shut.

Vegeta realized then that the creature he held before him had just gone through a hell that no one should ever have to face. Vegeta had grown up with it, but the horrors were still fresh in this woman's mind. He now knew that his own uncle had been directly responsible for killing her father…no wonder she hated him so.

Vegeta wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders and brought her to him, quieting her sobs. She held him tightly and whimpered softly until eventually she fell into a deep sleep. He looked down at her angelic face and made a silent vow to make sure that this woman would have a good life, and erase her demons.

He cradled her in his arms until he too fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bulma awoke to the sensation of strong arms encircling her waist. She could feel a warm sensation that went from her toes to her head, like butterflies dancing around on her skin.

She smiled brightly and opened her eyes, curious to see what had caused this strange sensation.

Vegeta.

Her arms were tightly bound around his waist and his were around her, in a protective gesture. His legs were wrapped around hers, as if they were claiming her, and his lips were only inches away from hers.

For a brief moment, she smiled at him, at his sharp, yet handsome features. His furrowed brow, his elegantly pointed nose, all the way to his deep scowl.

It wasn't until she saw a pair of charcoal colored eyes staring down at her that she jumped up out of bed.

Vegeta sat up slowly, his shoulder still bandaged.

He saw the look on the woman's face and realized that she probably did not remember him carrying her to the bed.

"You were having a nightmare. I brought you to the bed so that you would calm down. I did nothing else," he informed her, ignoring her suspicious gaze.

Bulma did not remember this, but then again, none of her clothes were missing and she felt well.

"You do not have to get up yet, Onna. You can sleep next to me, if you'd prefer," he mocked. Vegeta wasn't sure why, but stirring up this woman's temper seemed to be a form of amusement for him.

Bulma shot him a nasty look and bolted for the door.

"Where are you going, woman?" he growled.

"There are things to be done, my lord," Bulma stated as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying in vain to untangle the long mane of hair. There was much, much to be done.

END OF CHAPTER 4

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, I know, too short, but I wanted to end it there to get a fresh start TOMORROW! That's right, I can't promise anything, but I will try to get chapter 5 out by Tuesday, Feb. 22, or the 23rd at the latest.

That's right, bow to me…or not.

Chapter 5 will be fun. Vegeta has a run in with a bad arrow (yeah, he's accident prone) and the only who can heal him is Onna…but will her touch lead to other things?

Guess you'll have to wait and see!

Remember: EMAIL POST REVIEW COMMENT!

Much love

Sophie Bloom


	5. Washed Up

Potential

Chapter 5: Washed Up

Hello…as promised, I am trying to get these chapters out ASAP. Why? Well, aside from the fact that I want to: a. keep you guys happy. b. keep typing while the ideas are fresh in my mind and c. there is gonna be like a million chapters (more like 20ish really) so I want to get cooking with this.

Anyways, this chapter, as well as the rest, have a lot of adult content, so the R rating still stands.

(and hopefully those of you who I will not mention can read this without missing their favorite shows sorry zicke LOL)

Have fun!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Washed Up

Bulma went about the rest of her day in a flurry, nearly forgetting all the events of the night before. There were things to be done, after all. Cooking, cleaning, making sure the servants did all their tasks…and of course, the gossip.

"He let you live?" Launch asked bewilderedly.

Bulma had just managed to warn the servants of their fate should any of them attempt to take the life of their new lord, and already news of her attack on Vegeta had spread like wild fire.

"Yes, but at a price. Now, let us finish-"

"Perhaps he is not such a cruel man after all," chirped Gohan, one of the stable boys who had lost his father at the hands of one of Vegeta's men.

Bulma's mood instantly turned. She would not allow her friends to go about thinking of this man so highly.

"No Gohan! Let me remind you of what he and his men did to our families, to yours!" Bulma avowed.

Gohan looked down at the floor of the servants corridors. It had been hard for him, as a young man, to lose his father. But he had started to come to terms with it.

"Vegeta only did as any war lord would do, my lady. If his soldiers had not killed my father, then my father would have killed them," Gohan replied sadly.

Bulma instantly felt for the young man and took him in a tight embrace. She had not been so vain as to forget the suffering of others. Gohan had always been like a kid brother to her, and she did not want to see him feeling the same pain that she had.

She placed her hands delicately on his shoulders and looked him square in the eye.

"Gohan, I am glad that you are such a kind-hearted young man, just like your father. Don't lose that. But remember, no matter what Vegeta does or says, he is still our enemy," Bulma whispered.

Her conversation with the servants was interrupted by one of Vegeta's messengers.

"Lady Onna, Lord Vegeta requests your presence for dinner," Nappa announced.

Bulma took another look at young Gohan's face before giving her reply.

"Tell him I will join him shortly."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All Vegeta had been able to think about as he went about his day was Onna. Her light scent, her hair strewn across the pillows behind her, the way her arms wrapped so perfectly around his neck in an embrace…and the fact that she had tried to kill him.

Though, after a while, Vegeta started to wonder if she had really meant to try to end his life, or if she had just snapped, and wanted to give him pain. Whatever the matter, the result was a badly bandaged shoulder that nagged on him as he went about his daily training.

"Vegeta, you have barely been able to escape the swipe of my sword today. Usually you have time to dodge my attacks and mock me for them. You should not be practicing with such a fresh wound, my lord," Radditz informed him.

Vegeta took his sword into his left hand, instead, thanking his father for teaching him how to fight both left and right handed. At least the old king had taught him something.

"You just worry about your own training, Radditz. I will not lie in bed all day like some old man. Now, come at me full speed."

Radditz rushed at Vegeta using a technique that required all of his speed. Vegeta easily dodged it and turned as he ran past him, and struck Radditz on the shoulder with the tip of his blade.

As Radditz inspected his armor, bewildered by Vegeta's speed and adaptation, the prince stood their smugly, admiring his handiwork.

Out of the corner of Vegeta's eye, he saw a glimmer of blue flowing about him. He looked up and saw his wife standing from the balcony of their room, watching his training.

For a moment his instinct had been to be on his guard, should she be ready to deal out another surprise attack, but he instantly regretted the thought. Vegeta did not see any weapons in her hands, unless you should count her physical beauty, which as usual was even more awe inspiring than the last time he had seen her.

Her near-waist length hair blew lightly with the wind, and her light grey dress greatly enhanced her coloring. Even though she stood nearly 40 feet away from him, Vegeta could still make out her dazzling blue eyes, glaring at him.

"Do you intend to reopen your wound? Is that why you are training despite being told to do otherwise?" she asked, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Is that a hint of concern I hear in your voice, my lady?" Vegeta chided.

Bulma looked offended at such a thought.

"Certainly not! I just care enough for my people to not want to see any of them be killed because of your careless death."

Vegeta's scowl deepened. If the woman had the audacity to think of him as nothing more than a dim witted brute, then he would give her that.

"Then go back inside, woman. I do not care to hear the opinions of a woman who has nothing better to do than inform me of how much she detests me," Vegeta replied indignantly.

Bulma stared at him for a moment before turning around and storming away in a flurry of anger.

Radditz stopped training long enough to laugh out loud at his lords mannerisms. He had known Vegeta since they were 11, and in that span of years, he had never seen Vegeta get so flustered by a woman.

"You know, my lord, it could have been worse. She could have stabbed you through the heart. I think that perhaps he just wanted-"

"You will mind your own affairs," Vegeta stated flatly. He looked up and saw the sun's crest dip just below the mountains as he realized it was time for dinner.

"Send Nappa to inform my _wife_ that I will await her dinner arrival," Vegeta ordered as he marched through the courtyard, toward the dinner hall. He would change and bathe after dinner.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta arrived in the dining hall to find a whole room full of food. One thing he had to admit was the fact that the lands were fertile, and there was an abundant supply of provisions.

His disposition shifted when he noticed his wife sitting at her place, painfully stiff with table manners. She had yet to show any hint of what she had grown up as or her position within the manor before the Saiyan's arrival.

The prince sat next to Bulma and moved his body toward her slightly. As the food was being served to him and his men, he noticed that Bulma rarely touched her meal.

'Does she still hold a grudge for what I said earlier?' he wondered.

Vegeta decided then and there to try to get to know his mysterious wife a little better. He grabbed a massive piece of meat, in an attempt to start conversation. The prince knew that until Onna opened up a bit about her past, that he would never get to know the woman he married.

"The foods of these lands are indeed filling. Did your family have any part in the raising of cattle?" he asked as gently as he could. Vegeta had never been one for conversation.

Bulma shot him a suspicious look before giving her reply.

"No, my father supervised the land's ser-"

"So he was a principal overseer?" Vegeta replied gruffly, taking a large bite of his meal.

Bulma could see that he was trying to delve into her personal life and decided to avoid the eventual questions in the best way possible.

"I have been attending to my duties all day and," she looked at the sweaty prince, "will have a bath made. Goodnight," she added hurriedly before rushing up the stairs.

Vegeta threw his food down on his plate in anger. It was one thing for the woman to hate him, but quite another to make a mockery of him at the dinner table! He stormed up the stairs, thinking of things to say to the woman, and scolding himself for giving her too much freedom.

When the prince reached their bedroom, he found no one there. 'Just as well,' he mentally grumbled, 'she's probably in her servant's room, avoiding me!'

As he walked toward the fireplace to get some warmth, he noticed a large bathtub had been brought in and filled with hot water. Vegeta looked down at himself and realized that he desperately needed to wash.

He took off his top armor, and was about to remove his undershirt when _she_ entered the room.

Bulma saw that Vegeta was in the middle of undressing and turned away quickly, still uncomfortable with being around the half-naked man.

"My lord, w-what are you doing here?" she asked clumsily.

Vegeta looked at her strangely. Hadn't she been the one who had ordered the bath made?

"I was just about to bathe-" before the prince could finish his sentence; he noticed the strange look on her face.

"Was this bath intended for _you?_"

Bulma looked away as her plot was revealed. She had been so busy during the day that she had not gotten around to bathing herself. She did not know that Vegeta was in the same frame of mind.

"It was, but you should go first," she asserted.

Vegeta had to admit that the tub full of hot water did look tempting, but not as tempting as the idea of poking a little fun at his wife.

"No, I insist. You go. It would be a shame for me to take away from something that you had been looking forward to."

Bulma looked at Vegeta with utmost contempt. What was he trying to do?

"But my lord, I cannot. You are in here!" she reasoned.

"It does not matter, we are wed," Vegeta chided. He had to keep from smirking at the woman. Either way, he wasn't sure why he enjoyed making her so angry.

Bulma could see that he was trying to win a mental battle with her, and she would not allow him the satisfaction of seeing her give in to him. He obviously wanted to embarrass her, and Bulma would not let him have it.

Without warning, Bulma started to remove her clothes.

Vegeta, who had only meant to tease her, was caught off-guard as Onna's gown fell to the floor, followed by her shoes, and her dress apron. He felt himself hardening as he watched her fingers struggle with the strings of her tunic, but quickly lost it when he saw a solitary tear fall from her eye. She was not taking a bath because she wanted to; she was doing it because she wanted victory. Even though Vegeta had only known his wife for little more than two days, he knew that she was a warrior, much like him.

Knowing that if he did not turn away Onna would never forgive him, Vegeta did so.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bulma was surprised when Vegeta turned away before she removed her tunic. Though she had noticed a shift in his eyes as she started to undress, she did not understand that it was desire, she believed it to be arrogance.

Feeling safe as he turned to face the wall window, Bulma allowed herself to slip into the tub. She rationalized that cleaning herself was an unattractive business, and that he wanted no part of it, so she took her time. If it made Vegeta uncomfortable, then it was worth it to extend the process.

As she gently took a soapy cloth and brought it to her leg to cleanse herself, Bulma started to wonder if Vegeta found her attractive. There was no particular reason the idea came to mind, but the fact that he had turned around rather than see her in her nudity made her wonder.

Did he find her to be repulsive?

Bulma was not sure. Though she had woken up in his arms earlier that morning, it had been because of a nightmare, not because of any lustful thinking. And when she had tried to remove her clothes before, he had made her stop. Perhaps he did find her repulsive.

She had little clue as to how wrong she was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as he heard the woman slide into the bath tub. What was it about the confounded woman that made him react in such a way!

As a leader and a prince, Vegeta had what had seemed like an endless amount of women who would do his every command, and he had never touched a single one of them.

For some reason he had never felt the need to. Vegeta was a perfectionist, and had expected no less from the woman he chose to bed with. And being a prince complicated that, because he would only bed the woman who he deemed worthy of bearing his heir.

Perhaps this woman had been brought to him for a reason.

Vegeta became tired of staring out of the window and bent down to pick up the woman's garments off the floor. But doing this made him accidentally get a glimpse of her bathing in the firelight.

The vision was burned into his memory as if by a hot iron.

Her neck was arched back so that her head leaned on the back of the tub, her profile to him. Her hair was flowing behind her like a waterfall, catching every hint of light into the room and turning it into a soft blue. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, as if she was experiencing some form of rapture, letting out nearly inaudible soft moans as the cloth came in contact with her skin.

The prince tried to turn his attention back to gathering things, but the plan soon fell apart when he caught the sight of her delicate hand bringing the wet cloth to her breasts, which were barely submerged among the cascading water.

Vegeta felt as though his own clothing was melting and becoming one with his skin as the warmth of the room soon caught up with his senses.

He knew that he had to leave the room now or risk dishonoring himself and losing her trust forever. It was a tempting decision, but as soon as she raised a shapely leg out of the water to cleanse it, he made up his mind.

Vegeta let out a growl as he stormed past Bulma, causing her to jump in fright. Vegeta stomped out of the room in the foulest of moods, leaving Bulma puzzled. What had she done to make him so angry?

As Vegeta marched down the hall, ignoring the comments of his loyal men, he only thought about Onna.

"At least in the stables the horses will not be repulsed by me," he grumbled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

OKAY! Now, let me first apologize for getting my plotlines squished (I am so unorganized) I know that last time I said that Vegeta was going to get struck by an arrow in this chapter, but I decided to shorten this chapter and lengthen the next one. Sorry. You got a little teaser! But hey, on the bright side, you got this chapter on time, so when I go to my computer tomorrow to check on updates, I will be so excited to get postings!

ALSO…I know this may sound odd, but many people I know refuse to read stuff from Yeah, so if any of you have a fanfic site, and are in need of fics, just email me, and I'll email you this one. That way the fire approach will work better. I'm very laid back about who posts my fics where, just as long as I know what's going on.

AND…chapter 6 will hopefully be up by Friday. I got my laptop fixed so now I will possibly have a little more luck with getting the stories out in time (Yeah, I walk all the way across campus to use the computer lab to type these chapters!) Maybe now I can get like 3 or 4 chapters out a week instead of 1 or 2!

Well, that about wraps it up. Remember kids…EMAIL POST REVIEW COMMENT! I do read those! Thanks so much guys

Much Love

Sophie Bloom


	6. Strong Medicine

Potential

Chapter 6: Strong Medicine

Well hhhheeelllllloooo. Hope you guys had a good week, mine was okay. I've been working hard on getting all my midterm stuff done that way I would have more time to write…like I'm doing now.

This chapter is a doozy. I decided to maybe do a few splices of the story from Vegeta's POV, and Bulma's POV, that way it would give a little insight about their mannerisms. I have gotten a lot of mail concerning the attitudes of the characters in this fic, and it pleases me that some of you like, and dislike it. Maybe this way of storytelling will give a clearer view of their repressed personalities. (How would you feel if some hot guy and his uncle killed your dad?)

Vegeta is going to get struck…but not by cupid's arrow, and it looks like Bulma/Onna is at it again. Enough for the sneak preview! Here it is chapter 6!

Attention: This chapter is DEFINITELY rated R. Lotta lovin' may occur. You've been warned prudes!

Of course, I don't own and of DBZ or its characters, or the fiction of Mary Ellen Gronau.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

My mind had been strange all morning.

Ever since the woman's little "show" a few nights ago, I have been unable to sleep peacefully. When I do try to shut my eyes, all I see are visions of her, calling to me, wanting me, begging me. I always wake up in a cold sweat, surrounded by my soldiers and horses.

At least I get the respect I deserve in the stables.

Even as a young man, I never allowed anyone to speak to me in such a manner as Onna does. No one has dared to do so. Yet something about this exotic looking woman teases my senses, makes me do strange things.

I saw her in the courtyard the other day, playfully laughing with the other maidens and servants, chasing each other around like children. Even though I was in the middle of a sparring match, I stopped everything. I left Radditz and Nappa behind and started jogging towards the courtyard entrance, as if watching her would cure some disease. Onna did not see me as she continued laughing with the others. _Laughing._

For a moment I was filled with something that I had never felt before, a strange feeling that made my insides turn to stone. _Jealousy_? Was that what it was called? It pained me to know that Onna would laugh and giggle at the clumsiness of a few servants before even smiling at me.

The servants, they all love and know Onna, as though she had been their mistress for years, rather than weeks. There is something about this woman I have yet to uncover, some secret that I sense from her. The only way to uncover it is to uncover her, and that is the hard part.

When I tried to walk toward the woman to admire her from a closer distance, she immediately stopped all her actions, and her old expression of hate and dread returned as she ran back into the manor.

I was rejected…in front of servants and soldiers, no less.

In a childish tantrum, I kicked over one of the fountains in the yard, cut off the head of one of the religious statues and sliced through some old tree that I was later told had been on the property for centuries.

Never before have I done such foolish things, things that make me want to punish everyone around me. Yet even more, I am giving into my ridiculous childish whims and finding myself more and more at the woman's mercy.

Even as I have slept in the stables for the past four nights, I have found myself wanting her even more than ever. Onna has placed a curse on me that cannot be lifted.

I have yelled into the night in my anger and frustration at the woman. For a few moments, I have even wondered if what I feel is just hate in disguise. I curse her for ensnaring me in her web of covetousness.

Perhaps she is a she-demon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My lord, thieves have been sighted on the western wall!"

Vegeta looked up to see four of his men riding toward him from the outer land. It seemed that his scouts had found something after all.

Vegeta rode his horse as fast as it would carry him as his thoughts gathered toward the reports he had received. For the past week, thieves and bandits had been attacking and killing serfs and stealing livestock and other valuable materials. If there was one thing Vegeta had no tolerance for, it was thieves.

When the men reached their destination, they found that two of the fugitives had been killed by arrow, but that the other two had escaped.

Vegeta turned to one of the young men who had shot the fleeing thieves.

"Did you see anything of importance, lad? Something that may be valuable in apprehending these thieves?" he asked the young soldier.

The young man of no more than 17 years looked carefully at the bodies of the two men. Something about them seemed very familiar…

"No sire, but something about these two seems to make me think of something…I will alert you if I come up with anything."

Vegeta nodded his head in compliance and headed back to the castle.

"Tamahome is a smart lad, my lord. If there is anything that he can remember that would aid us in our search, he will let us know," Radditz informed his leader.

Vegeta frowned. The attacks had become more frequent and had cost more lives in the past few days. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that someone was trying to lure him into a confrontation…

"Lord Vegeta! Look out!" someone cried as a rain of arrows came his way. Nappa drew his sword and shield as he charged at the source of the flying daggers. For what Nappa lacked in brains, he was a sturdy warrior, and it would take more than just a few arrows to keep him from his prey. A dozen or so soldiers mounted their horses to follow him, including Vegeta, but within a moment or so, Vegeta realized that would be impossibility.

He had been hit. The arrow had penetrated his armor and pierced his chest, just a few inches away from his heart. Vegeta kept riding, trying to ignore the pain, but within a minute, he was lying on the ground, unconscious.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii

Bulma had been going about her daily routine, helping with the laundry when she heard the sound of metal clashing against metal coming from the main hall.

"Lady Onna! Lady Onna! We are in need of your assistance!" someone cried.

Bulma threw down her rags, ready to scold the messenger for yelling so rudely through the manor, but was quickly distracted when she saw the body of her husband being dragged in by two of his top soldiers.

For a split second, fear gripped Bulma's heart.

He couldn't be dead, could he?

Bulma ran up to Vegeta to inspect what damage had been done to him. It was quite obvious when an arrow longer than her arm was sticking out of his chest mail like a tree on a mountain. Nappa and Radditz were bloody and wounded as well, but talking over each other in an attempt to let their mistress know the situation.

"You two go tend to your wounds, I will take care of your prince," Bulma instructed as she ordered the other soldiers to bring Vegeta up to their chambers so he could be tended to.

Nappa and Radditz gave each other a suspicious look as they realized whose hands they were placing their lord and comrade in.

Bulma took note of their disapproving glares.

"Your lord has warned me of what will happen should I try to harm him again, so do not worry. I will tend to him as one of my own," told them matter-of-factly.

The two men nodded to each other and went to the remedial room to tend to their own injuries.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As soon as Vegeta was in his bed, he started falling in and out of consciousness. The only things he could see were flashes of blue and red.

When he closed his eyes, he saw Bulma, her arms outstretched to him. She had a beautiful smile on her face and was wearing a deep blue gown.

"Onna! Come to me!" he cried. The woman kept backing away from him as he got closer.

She was leaving him. Vegeta could not bear to be abandoned again. First by his mother, and now by his wife? He could not allow it…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

"Will he live?" asked Tamahome, the young warrior who had shot one of the thieves earlier as he sat his leader on the large bed.

Bulma cast a stressful glance at the attractive young warrior. She could see in his eyes that he idolized Vegeta, and would feel a terrible loss should he die.

"He may, if his will is strong enough. Now go, bring me some water, cloths, and wine."

Tamahome looked at her strangely as she gave her last order. Wine?

Bulma was becoming impatient.

"Do you want him to live or not?" she asked hot-tempered.

The young warrior ran off to retrieve the items, leaving only her and Launch.

Vegeta was tossing and turning wildly, causing even more blood to trickle out of his wound. Bulma knew that if he lost much more blood, then he would not survive the night.

She looked at her friend, Launch and ordered her to pull the arrow out. Launch gave her an astonished look.

"You are lighter than I am, and nimbler too. I will lay on him to restrain his movement," Bulma informed her.

Launch swallowed deeply while Bulma spread her body weight evenly on top of Vegeta. It was awkward for her to lay in such an intimate fashion on top of the very man she despised, but secretly enthralling. She could feel his heart beat and his manly smell, like that of a river.

Tamahome came in just as Launch started to pull the arrow from Vegeta's chest. He rushed over to Bulma and sat the items on the mantle before placing his hands on Vegeta's shoulders to aid the women.

"One, two…three!" Launch cried as she pulled the massive arrow from his chest. There were a few moments of Vegeta's body reacting to the pain before he finally became still. Bulma lay in her position for a moment before realizing that her need to be on top of Vegeta was over.

She crept off him as delicately as she could and grabbed the cloths, water, and wine and brought them to the bed.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Launch asked aloud, accidentally using her mistress's real name.

A panicked look crossed Bulma's face as she looked over to Tamahome, who appeared to have not heard a thing. Bulma wiped her forehead with her hand in relief, thinking her secret was safe.

She had Tamahome help her wash his wound with water, and then with the wine, explaining that the alcohol in wine would keep an infection from forming. Tamahome smiled at his mistress, impressed with her knowledge of medicine.

"Oh, it's just something I read about," she blushed as she started wrapping Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta looked as peaceful as a baby, revealing that even in sleep he kept his scowl. Bulma nearly laughed out loud at this revelation.

"I'll stay with him tonight. I'm not sure if we got to the infection in time. I'll try to help him in case he develops a fever."

Tamahome bowed and left, followed by Launch who shot Bulma an apologetic look for saying her name aloud earlier.

As the door shut, Bulma sat down in the corner chair and fell into a light sleep, dreaming of better days.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bulma awoke to the husky sound of Vegeta's voice.

"Woman, you know how you tempt me…."

Bulma grabbed a candle and held it closely to his face, seeing that he was speaking from his dream. Bulma wrapped her arms around her shoulders tightly, realizing that there was a cold wind.

"I do not care what you say, she is mine! I will have her mind, body, and soul!"

Bulma nearly jumped as his voice became louder. Clearly, he was in the middle of a very powerful dream. Perhaps he had developed a fever.

"I wonder who he is dreaming about," Bulma wondered aloud. It had never occurred to her that Vegeta's heart might belong to another woman. She glanced down at his sharp features. His pointed, but elegant nose, his smirking lips, his kingly mane of hair. It was obvious that he could have nearly any woman he wanted, prince or not.

Bulma felt a slight pain in her chest as she thought about Vegeta with another woman. For some reason, it upset her.

"He is your enemy," she murmured to herself. "Do not let something so petty upset you."

Still, Bulma wondered what it would be like to be so desired by a man.

She looked down again and saw that he was shivering.

Noticing that all of his blankets were already placed upon him, she decided that the only way she could truly warm him would be by physical contact.

Bulma lifted the covers and crawled into bed as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb him. She placed the covers back down, and wrapped her body around him. It seemed that almost instantly, he stopped snoring, and his dreaming stopped. Bulma fell into a peaceful sleep as she pretended to be held by someone who loved her in return.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once again, I had that feeling.

It started with an innocent brush of fingers to skin, but soon escalated. I could feel his breath on my shoulder, whispering sweet things to me as he used his hands to explore every part of my body, even my most hidden of places…

I have this dream often, and I always wake up, hating myself. He is my enemy, not my lover, not my protector, and not my husband. I do not want these things from him!

Still, my mind loses to my heart as I return his touch, running my fingers though his dark ebony hair, tracing his muscles under my fingertips, and using my lips to please him. I know such dreams are vulgar and improper, but I cannot help it. These dreams are my only means of touching him.

I feel my stomach twist with delight as he moans deeply, letting me know that I have found that oh-so-special place. And I am rewarded with a deep kiss.

His hand comes to my breast as I start to realize that something is different. These dreams have always been intense, but now it feels too real. I can feel the heat from his lips, his hands…

I soon find that this is no dream.

I opened my eyes to find that the man I dream of, my lover, my husband, my enemy…is holding my breasts in his hands and smiling at me. For a moment, I stare back, wondering how his eyes could be so friendly, and yet so deadly. But I promptly remember that this man is holding my breasts in his hands.

Quickly I jump out of the bed and run to the corner, feeling violated.

"W-what are you doing?" I scream at him, irritated beyond belief at his intrusions.

Vegeta smirks at me and sits up slowly, remembering the wound from the day before.

His smirk disappears as he places his fingertips to the bindings of his injury.

"Up to your old tricks, woman?" he grumbles.

I am beyond upset. I worked so hard to make sure that he didn't die, and he has the audacity to accuse me of his own injury!

"No!" I exclaim. "You can thank the man who shot you with his arrow for that."

Vegeta closes his eyes, trying to remember the previous day's events. Meanwhile, I am still trying to catch my breath. The wake up call nearly made me give in to my darkest temptation, and I am ashamed. Surely I am not falling for the man who I hate?

He smiles at me, one of those very rare smiles, and beckons me to sit on the bed. At first I refuse, wanting no part of his game. I remember the words he said aloud in his dream, and I convince myself that his heart belongs to another.

"Please, I only want to talk to you, my lady."

I give in and sit next to him, and his scent overtakes me. It is a mixture of woods and rivers, and it makes me feel clean. I had expected the opposite.

Before I have a chance to open my mouth, his mouth is upon me, his hands roaming everywhere, my breasts, my arms, my shoulders. He removes my chemise and reveals half of my chest. I am too drunk with desire to protest. Vegeta moves quickly and takes my mouth with his again, passionately yet delicately.

Our moment, however, is soon interrupted.

"Um, Lord Vegeta, I was….is this a bad time?"

I look over to see Radditz, Tamahome, and Launch, staring at the spectacle that Vegeta and I have become.

Reality hits me like a brick and I grab my day garments and rush past them to the closet, terribly embarrassed.

"HAS ANYONE EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" I hear Vegeta roar.

Radditz laughs, and tells everyone that they should return later before closing the large doors.

I hear Vegeta sigh deeply before asking me to come out of my hiding place.

"Onna, come sit back down, ignore them," he pleads. I can still detect the rush of desire that I myself had just encountered in his voice.

I know better than to fall for that trick again.

"No sire, I must attend to the day's work," I tell him, knowing well that I am not needed.

He tells me that the servants can do it, but I quickly leave the room, knowing the results if I linger longer.

It's bad enough that by now everyone in the castle knows of my disloyalty to my father, but now I know one thing for certain; my desire to have Vegeta's arms around me is stronger than my hatred for him.

End of Chapter 6

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wow, even I kinda liked that chapter. I hope I get a whole lotta good posts for that one. I know that some people are probably gonna be mad at me for ending it there, but don't worry, chapter 7 will be up before you know it. I'm going to start working on it tonight! Yay!

Hmm….so Tamahome didn't hear Launch's slip up? We'll just have to see. I have a feeling that the subject may soon come up again. And who is behind these attacks on Vegeta's lands? Guess we'll just have to wait…

Also, some of you noticed that I put in Tamahome from Fushigi Yugi. I just love him, so I thought that it wouldn't do any harm to put him it

P.S. No one has said anything yet about helping me post this story somewhere other than I am not the biggest fan of this site, but it does allow me to post my stories with ease. Please be sure to help me out on that one!

P.S.S….I'm having a little contest. Anyone who wants to do fan art for this fic can send it to me, hopefully ASAP. Anyone who does will get the next 2 chapters from that date sent directly to them, along with a huge thank you note…and possibly some of my own fan art! Okay, so it's not a contest, I just love you guys' artwork. It's flattering.

P.S.S.S-my fic review email addy/aim name is:

**LDSviolet84**

Its an AOL addy, but I can't type that because then it won't show. Anyone and everyone is allowed to email me or AIM me. I'm pretty friendly, and this is my public addy.

Thanks a lot guys…and remember. POST EMAIL REVIEW COMMENT!

Much love

Sophie Bloom


	7. The Hunt

Potential

Chapter 7: The Hunt

Hello. How did you guys like spring break (if you got one)? I went to Oklahoma to visit some old friends and got in touch with my nature side, but now I'm back, and ready to write. Sorry to have kept you waiting! This chapter gets into the aftermath of the almost losing control aspect. I had a lot of fun with the POV, so I plan on using it more often in this story so I won't keep getting those emails from you guys going "What was Vegeta thinking?" Now you'll know!

I do not own DBZ nor any of its characters or properties.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Hunt

Bulma's POV

I cannot believe that I have allowed myself to come so close to betraying my people.

If I close my eyes, I can still feel the way his fingertips feel against my skin, leaving a trail of flames upon me, making me forget my wits and giving into the sins of my heart.

I am ashamed. Father and Mother are surely looking down upon me in disgust, for I have betrayed them both.

This enemy of mine is nothing more than a womanizing letch. I must constantly remind myself of this. In his fever, he was yelling out to some woman, beckoning her to him. I know it was not me, for I am but a simple woman, and the woman he spoke of had obviously placed some spell upon him to make him need her so.

I must forget the way his eyes look so deeply into mine, the pools of black inviting me to fall into a bottomless gorge, never to come out unscathed. He stares at me as though he wants nothing else in the world, but this must be false. I could never be so desirable to a man that he would lose all control.

His kingly attractiveness is more than mine, and he must see me as the easiest and closest woman for him to take advantage of.

That has to be it. I am nothing more than a toy to him.

He must look at all women like that.

Still, I wonder what would have happened had we not been interrupted the other day. I am disgusted with myself for wondering, but I feel as though I will never know what is like to be loved by a man.

It is thoughts like these that get me into trouble.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta's POV

I had awoken to the most striking sight that I had ever seen.

The woman was curled up next to me, wearing next to nothing, smiling and roaming her hands about me. She had run her fingers through my hair and even pressed her lips to mine, making me crazy with a desire to make her mine.

Of course all good things must come to an end.

No sooner than I had managed to expose more of her milky flesh to me did that buffoon of a warrior, Radditz, and two others burst into my chambers and frighten her away. She was almost mine!

I must remember to have Radditz properly whipped.

As she rushed out the door in embarrassment, horror, or both, I sit up to try to stop her and instantly feel a stinging sensation in my chest. I had forgotten about the injury.

I have to remind myself constantly that I am a warrior, a prince, and someday the king of my people. I cannot allow myself to be affected by such insignificant things as _love_ and _affection_. These things do not win battles or run nations. I could never promise Onna that I would give her these things.

I have been tempted by many women in my time, and no matter how attractive they were, no matter how hard they tried, I have never bedded a single one of them. Onna is possibly the only woman in this world I desire, and of course I cannot have. Perhaps she thinks I am disgusting to look at as well as to touch, but I have a hard time believing that after the way she placed her fingers upon me the other morning. If her hatred runs that deep, I will work around it. She is only my wife, and our marriage was to produce an heir and to unite a kingdom, nothing more.

Why then do I worry about her safety and well being before mine?

Even in dreams she haunts me. I must claim her, for that is the only way to end my hunger for her. Then I will leave her to her own hatred, for it does not bother me. I will learn to ignore it. I have gone these years without the love of another living creature, save for my mother, and now that she is gone, I will survive without it.

I can only pledge my loyalty…

Love is unimportant.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It had been a trying day for Bulma.

First, she had found out that one of her first and most beloved servants had passed away. Being a widow and with no family of her own, the woman had died alone leaving no one to mourn her. Bulma could not allow that to happen.

Bulma threw on her black dress and veil, and ordered several of her personal maidens to go with her to the woman's funeral, so that there would be people to mourn.

As the funeral ended, Bulma let her tears go streaming down her face, and allowed Launch and the others to leave as she said goodbye to the deceased.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta had not been able to find Onna anywhere on the castle grounds. No one had seen her, and no one had any idea where she could be.

He had originally gone looking for her to tell her that he was restricting her activities to the courtyard and no further, due to the attacks. Vegeta had a feeling there was more to these attacks than just a few thieves wanting revenge.

Now she was missing, and the idea of bandits getting a hold of his most precious tenure made him sick to his stomach. He could not allow any one to touch Onna. _His_ Onna.

He rode out looking for her, swearing hell's fury upon the party responsible for her disappearance.

It was not until Vegeta had finished patrolling the eastern partition when he saw a most unusual site.

In the modest graveyard where the servants were buried was a lone grave. This site alone was not unusual, but the sight around it was. Standing in front of the fresh grave was a shapely woman in a long black gown and veil. As the winds whipped the dress, the folds soon flowed behind the figure like wings.

Vegeta felt his throat constrict for a moment. Was the sight before him the vision of an archangel?

He jumped off his mount and walk slowly toward the apparition, unsure of what to expect. It was not until he was no more than 20 feet behind the mysterious figure that he realized who it was.

Under the long black veil was a river of long tresses of blue hair. There was only one creature on earth with hair like that, and he did not have to think twice.

"What in God's name is the woman doing out here?" Vegeta wondered.

Baffled, Vegeta strode up to Bulma and got her attention.

When she turned to him, it was obvious that she had been crying heavily. Her blue gray eyes were so full of tears they looked like small oceans. Before he could say a word Bulma ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing.

"Poor Marian, she had no one to mourn her! I could not let her go into the next world by herself," Bulma cried.

Vegeta felt his heart cool at the emotional state that his wife was in. He returned her embrace and secretly admired her, again. She had the qualities of a queen, there was no doubt now. She cared about her subjects, enough so to risk danger by leaving the castle grounds to say goodbye. Vegeta smirked inside, knowing that he could not have designed a better wife himself. Still he was angry with her for being so far from the castle, alone.

He used his arms to reluctantly extract her body from his, looking her square in the eyes.

"Onna, you know better than to go so far from the castle, alone."

Bulma wiped her tears away and looked at him. Surely he had not come all the way out here to lecture her?

"She had no one to mourn her!" she protested.

Vegeta's face turned to stone. No matter Onna's state of grief, he would not allow her to think she could talk to him in such an improper manner. It was for safety's sake that he had restricted her to the castle in the first place.

"Woman," he said dangerously, "I have told you time and time again that the interior lands are not secure. You cannot think I will allow you to put yourself in danger."

"How dare you tell me what I can and can't do! I won't allow some prince's ego dictate my everyday comings and goings!"

"If it weren't for me, you would be slaving under Frieza's men, or serving mine. I am your husband whether you like it or not, and you will respect me!" he growled.

"I would not be some servant girl! I would be a princess, as I should rightfully be!" As soon as the words came out she placed her hands over her mouth to stop the words from rushing out. Vegeta's face twisted to a puzzled look, as though he had not heard her correctly.

"What do you mean, Onna?" he asked slowly.

Bulma looked around as though trying to look for an escape. Fortunately that escape came in the form of Tamahome riding up beside the pair.

Vegeta took Bulma's arm and protectively placed her behind him. He would not risk her emotions coming out in front of his men.

"Sire, I am sorry to disturb you, but many deer have been sighted by the southern boundary. The men wish you and milady to join us in a hunt!" Tamahome announced excitedly.

Vegeta was just about to decline the offer when he felt Bulma give his arm a tug.

"I would like to go with you," she stated.

Vegeta stared at her disbelievingly. The woman who avoided him at every chance she had and had just been screaming at him now wanted to go on a hunt with him? He could hardly believe his own ears.

"Are you certain woman? It can be dangerous, and you will be riding with _me_," he asked suspiciously.

Bulma shook her head eagerly. She used to love hunting with her father, and it would do her some good. But it would also distract Vegeta from trying to figure out what she had meant with her 'princess' comment.

Vegeta gave her a smirk in agreement. He could use the sport, and could keep a better eye on the woman if she was with him. Besides, it would give him a better opportunity to talk to her under merrier conditions.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bulma had changed into a more appropriate riding dress, and had managed to pull her hair back into a sporting bun. She was more excited than she wanted to admit about the hunt. As she mounted her horse, she gave it a heel to the side to encourage it to go, accidentally scaring the other men's horses in the process.

Bulma smiled brightly as her horse jumped the piles of firewood and logs effortlessly, praising her horse along the way.

Vegeta watched enchanted as Bulma rode better than most of the men in his company. He wondered where she had learned such skill on a mount as he watched the motions of her body while she rode. She was such an amazing woman, yet so fiery.

"Where did you learn to ride like that, Onna?" he asked her, hoping to get a normal conversation.

"From my father," Bulma smiled, thinking of a good lie, "The old lord had many horses and often allowed my father and I to accompany him on his rides."

Vegeta felt his heart shift as she smiled at him. Her dazzling grin reminded him of the way his mother used to smile at him, and for some reason, he felt slightly at home.

As they rode out toward the woods, Vegeta's men nodded and smiled at their mistress, polite as can be. Bulma felt slightly ashamed at her earlier attitude toward the men, for they had never treated her with disrespect. They were different from Frieza's men.

The party split into five different groups, leaving Bulma and Vegeta to themselves as they searched for their prey.

They were silent all the way up until they sighted a stirring in the bushes. Vegeta pulled his bow from his pack and prepared to fire.

After what seemed like hours, the animal appeared from its hiding place, only it wasn't deer…it was a wild boar! Both of the horses bucked in fear, Vegeta's managing to knock him off his mount, dropping his bow and arrow in the fall and landing in the mud. Bulma, having the advantage of both hands on her horse managed to stay on.

The boar charged at Vegeta's horse and it ran away, avoiding the tusks of the raging animal. The boar then turned to charge at Vegeta, who lay weaponless in the mud.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed to warn him.

The animals' tusks bared, Vegeta tried in vain to get up before being skewered, but with no avail. The mud kept him from getting his balance. He braced himself for the blow, but it never came.

After a moment of disbelief, Vegeta glanced over to see the animal keeled over, dead from a sword wound. His eyes found their way to Bulma, who was standing in front of her horse, a large sword in hand, her hand covered in blood.

"Onna, are you alright!" he asked disbelievingly.

Bulma wiped the edge of the blade off on her sleeve, and looked down at her husband.

"Yes, but I can see that you are in need of a bath!" she laughed.

Vegeta blinked in astonishment. She was actually laughing! It sounded better that he had imagined, and made him chuckle heartily as well. He felt a swelling of pride at the fact that the woman in front of him was his, which gave him an idea…

"Perhaps I do need a bath. That is why I am taking a mud bath. Would you care to join me, milady?"

Bulma didn't have time to protest when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and drag her off her mount…and into the mud.

She squealed in disgust as she looked at the mud that covered her entire body.

"Now we are clean," Vegeta laughed as he pulled her close to him. He didn't care that she was covered in mud. If anything, all he saw was those flashing blue eyes and rows of pearly white teeth laughing. She never looked more beautiful to him that she did now.

After his laughter subsided, he pulled her close to him, and brought her lips to his. There was no protest as she wrapped her muddy sleeves around his neck and he deepened their kiss.

Perhaps they would have stayed like that, kissing each other into the evening. Soon they were interrupted (again) by Tamahome and Radditz riding up to them.

"Sire! Milady! Are you all right? We heard commotion and came to check up on you," Tamahome said.

Bulma was just about to explain what had happened when she was cut off by Vegeta.

"I fell off my mount when a wild boar charged us and would have been dead had it not been for Onna," Vegeta boasted proudly. "She slew it with my sword. Tonight we will feast on boar."

"Tamahome and I shot two bucks, and I heard that four more were killed. We will have a good feast indeed," Radditz laughed.

"Well, let us return. I think that I will need a _bath_ before dinner," Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma climbed onto her horse before she realized that now Vegeta had none.

"Would you like to ride with me, my Lord?" she asked kindly.

Vegeta did not decline. He had a few things to do before dinner.

End of Chapter 7

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, okay. I'm done with that chapter…hooray! Chapter 8 is the mac daddy…and by that I mean there is going to be SEXUAL content….yeah. So all of you young un's better be of age or maturity! LOL. Anyways, I'm back from break, so now I hopefully wont have to get all of those nasty emails from you guys about how I don't post on time…I'm usually awesome about it. Well, chapter 8 is going to be out REALLY SOON! So remember…

EMAIL POST REVIEW COMMENT!

Much love

Sophie Bloom LDSviolet84 


	8. Consummation

Potential

Chapter 8: Consummation

Hey guys. I know! I'm posting this chapter in a relatively quick span! LOL. Well, I got a lot of really really really good reviews over the weekend, and it just makes me wanna get up and write! (Special kudos to Dark Hope Assassin and Vegeta's First Fan, those reviews really made me feel all warm and fuzzy! LOL) Sorry about the cutesiness... I read _way_ too much Yu Watase…

Anyways, to get on with the show…okay, this is the chapter all of you citrus lovers have been waiting for…_the_ chapter. Come on, you know what I mean. Of course, that means I will have to keep it "R" worthy, but nonetheless, it will be an attempt at a love scene…LOL. So please be advised, if you don't like love scenes, even R-rated ones, just skip the scene. I don't want any flames about it :-P

RATED R FOR SC (racy stuff here kids…)

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters or any of the works of Mary Ellen Gronau

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Consummation

Bulma POV

I don't know what had gotten into me. One minute I was so sure that I hated everything about this man, this heathen. Then the next minute I'm all over him as though I'm some drunken court girl, with no inhibitions.

When I saw that animal charging at him, something came over me.

I do not know if it was that I hated him enough to want him to die by my hand and my hand only, or if it was what I feared the most- that I actually cared about the devil. Either way, I killed the boar, and Vegeta is still alive.

It is amusing though, to hate him so much one moment, then to have to peel my body away from his like an egg clinging to a frying pan. I feel more pain at the thought of ending the kiss I shared with him than at the idea of a sword going through my heart.

My brain cries out to me, begging me to remember that he is the embodiment of everything I hate in this world, but it falls on deaf ears. My heart does the thinking for me as my arms reach around his neck, bringing more of him to me. He may not be much taller than I, but if anything, I appreciate that.

As we rode back to the castle, my arms are locked around his waist as we shared a horse. I leaned my cheek against the back of his shoulder, the location of the wound I gave him, and I felt guilty. Can you feel guilt when you harm someone you hate?

Now I know I can never truly hate this man.

I could only concentrate on the sounds of hooves scraping the ground as I tried not to think of what I would do when I made it back to the castle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta's POV

As a seasoned warrior, I pride myself on being able to think about other things even when in extreme pain.

I remember a time where I had been beaten so badly by Frieza's men that three of my ribs and one of my arms were broken. I had been left in the stable in the middle of winter with the horses, freezing and writing in pain when I realized that the only way to get revenge was to survive. And survive I did, focusing on the ways I would kill my attackers, rather than moping about until I died. Not more than four years ago, I came upon the men responsible for my injuries. I killed all of them and posted their heads upon spikes as a warning to all of my enemies.

No amount of meditation on Earth would have done me any good as I felt the pressure of Onna's arms encircling my waist, her breath on my neck. I would have taken that beating several times over again than to have had to restrain myself another second.

This woman, she drives me insane. When she is not yelling, cursing, or spitting at me, she is avoiding me. Yet there are other times where she can be as seductive and smooth as an enchantress. I do not know which side of her to prepare for, and were it not for my Saiyan honor; I doubt I would have the patience or resistance for either.

One thing I have discovered is that no matter how hard she tries to avoid it, she may claim I am her enemy, but once my mouth is upon hers, I hear little protest.

I will show her how I conquered so much land.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As the hunting party finished loading their kill into the castle, they all embarked in their own direction, attending to what needed to be done before the meal.

Bulma turned to do the same before Vegeta's powerful hand halted her.

"My lady, you do not expect to attend the feast covered in mud, do you?" he asked huskily.

Bulma opened her mouth to object before looking down and observing the dry, cracked mud on her dress. The man had a point.

"But there are things I must attend to-"

Vegeta gave her a sarcastic look. Bulma knew she couldn't worm her way out of this one, and dropped her shoulders in defeat. Vegeta led the way as they walked the path to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

Bulma felt herself breaking out into a cold sweat as she walked. What tricks did he have up his sleeve? Bulma was more than surprised to find that the large metal tank had already been filled with hot water.

"I had Radditz tell the servants to arrange for a bath to be ready as soon as we arrived. It seems we both are in need of one after all, are we not?" Vegeta asked seductively.

Bulma felt like a deer caught in a hunter's sight. She knew the look in his eyes, and it was obvious that things were starting to escalate.

Vegeta walked up to her and used a muddy hand to brush some of her stray bangs out of her face. Bulma could not help but smile at the Prince's rare act of kindness.

Bulma could hear her own heart pounding wildly against her chest, reminding her with every beat that his touch would awaken things inside of her that she had never thought existed.

"He's your enemy!" her mind hissed at her, but to no avail. Her emotions were partial to what her body was feeling at the moment, and the second her eyes were caught by Vegeta's deep black ones, she knew her conscience had lost the battle.

Vegeta pressed his mouth to hers; exploring hers as though her tongue was blocking the passage to gold. Bulma could not help but comply, her fingers instinctively coming up to his scalp and playing with his sharp black mane of hair.

The prince wrapped a strong arm around her waist and used the other to remove her clothes. Bulma did little to stop as he removed everything down to her chemise.

Vegeta pulled his body away from hers, resisting the temptation to take the last piece of clothing off of her himself. She had to do it. He had to know that this was something _she_ wanted as well. He could not force it upon her.

As though in his dreams, Bulma fulfilled his wishes and removed her tunic, exposing her entire body to him. Vegeta felt the room become very, very hot as he watched the light from the flames dance around her nude body. Vegeta followed suit and removed his clothes, not failing to notice the blush that came upon Bulma's face when he had removed his undergarments.

"Is something wrong, Onna?" he asked cautiously, afraid this moment would end prematurely.

Bulma swallowed and shook her head.

"No, it's just that I've never- never-"

"Been with a man?" he finished flatly.

Bulma nodded her head in agreement. It was embarrassing, but she knew that it was pointless to lie to him, he could see through her.

Vegeta flashed a rare, but dangerous smile. He had never lain with a woman himself, but as a man, he was well enough aware of what happened between a man and a woman.

"Or seen one totally indecent!" she added.

The Saiyan looked down at his perfectly sculpted body, trying to figure out what she meant by'indecent.' His mystery was solved when he noticed a certain part of his body pointing northward.

Bulma placed a hand to her mouth to suppress her state of shock. Vegeta may not be the tallest man, but apparently that didn't mean much…

She didn't notice as Vegeta strode toward her, proud of the fact that she was his and his alone.

"Don't worry little one, I will be gentle," he whispered as he tenderly lay her body upon the bed.

Bulma tilted her head back and moaned as he lowered down to kiss her. All of her fears and doubts washed away the moment he did so, and everything felt right. Only one problem remained…

Vegeta stopped kissing her when he heard her stifle a giggle. He let out a low growl and sprang up, anxious to see what had caught her attention.

"We are still muddy! It is not proper!" she protested humorously.

Though her husband was an impatient man, Vegeta knew that he wanted this seduction to last. So, to oblige her wishes, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathtub-and dropped her.

Bulma shot up out of the water, gagging and splashing everywhere. Whatever thoughts or ideas of pleasure she had were surely gone now…

"What do you think you are doing!" she bellowed angrily. One minute he was a gentle and soothing lover, the next he was tossing her into a tub of hot water.

"I am only doing as you ask Onna," Vegeta mused. "You wanted this done proper, so we will bathe first."

Bulma felt herself being pushed to the side as Vegeta slid into the hot bubbly water with her, oblivious to her state of distress. The princess soon forgot her anger when she saw the smooth ripples of muscle on his back. "One day I'll have to tell him how perfect his body is," she thought to herself.

She then looked down at the water and saw that her body wasn't covered in mud anymore. "At least one of us is clean," she reflected.

Vegeta handed her a damp cloth and turned his back to her again, obviously instructing her to wash his back. Bulma took the cloth and reluctantly did so, wiping all of the mud away as she did. Little did she know the effect she had on him.

The prince felt a sharp intake of breath as the sensation of her smooth breasts leaning against his back got to him. He could feel his abdominal muscles tighten as she ran the cloth along them, clearing off more of the dried muck that had once covered his entire body. It wasn't until she poured the water over his head to clean his kingly mane of hair that he lost control. He had to have her. _Now._

Once again, Bulma was being picked up and dragged off by Vegeta. But this time, it was to a much more appropriate place; the bed. Vegeta didn't give a moment's hesitation before bringing his smooth lips down to hers to give her a deep passionate kiss. His prayers were answered when Bulma returned it, just as deep and zealous as his. Their hands were exploring each others bodies as if it were their last moments alive, Bulma's hands came to a halt at Vegeta's ripped chest, Vegeta's found their way to her breasts. Eventually their hands worked their way down, mouths following, until both lovers felt as though they knew every inch of each other's anatomy.

After what seemed like ages of discovery, Vegeta placed himself in front of her, waiting to enter. He gave Bulma a look and saw the doubt in her eyes. She was still a little nervous.

"Onna, do you trust me?" he asked, his usual scowl returning.

Bulma blinked a few times and bit her lip before answering. "Should I?"

Vegeta ran a hand through her hair and gave her a sympathetic look.

"This will hurt, but only this one time, and after that, you will only feel pleasure. Are you certain you want to continue?" he asked, true to his word, but praying that she would.

Bulma nodded slowly, prepared for what was to come.

Vegeta lowered himself into her, thrusting once and stopping, placing his lips over hers to snuff out any screams of pain she had. He looked into her eyes and saw tears welling up and felt guilty. He never wanted to see her in pain.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," Bulma whimpered.

"Now you will only feel pleasure, I promise you."

He started moving within her again, starting slowly, but building up speed until she cried out and he could no longer contain his composure and released himself. Vegeta crashed down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are mine woman, always. Do not forget it," he whispered powerfully into her ear. He held her like that until he fell asleep, the most peaceful sleep he had ever had.

Bulma was not so fortunate.

She turned to face him, her eyes going over his every feature, her fingers tracing his face. She was now officially a woman. She felt dread at the thought that her enemy had made her so. Her conscience had found its voice, and was now driving her mad. How could she have allowed him to take a piece of her? True, it had been the most pleasurable experience she ever had, but at what price?

"Vegeta probably had many women to seduce, and you were only a side quest," her conscience scolded.

Bulma wrapped the covers tightly around her as she watched Vegeta sleep. Even in dreams he was as handsome as ever, Bulma could never deny that he was an attractive man, perhaps the most attractive man she had ever seen.

"My lover, my enemy," she thought to herself before falling into a fitful slumber.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, in the soldiers quarters….

Vegeta's men had taken a break in their duties to enjoy a drink of ale during the day. As custom, they always seemed to drink more than their fill, and it was not long before some of Frieza's men began striking up a conversation about the new Saiyan bride.

Ginyu, the captain of Frieza's elite troops, and Dodoria, one of Frieza's top henchmen both stumbled into the room, laughing drunkenly along the way, yelling loudly.

"Did you hear Vegeta's little dish killed a wild boar today? She stabbed it!" Ginyu spat.

Dodoria raised his glass to an imaginary toast.

"Aye, Vegeta's lovely little wife is indeed among the best spoils of war a man can receive!"

"Ha, no kidding. It's too bad Vegeta keeps her under wraps! I wouldn't mind seeing what she keeps under-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Tamahome had punched the brute in the face.

Ginyu wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with his hand and looked up at the young warrior.

"You little bastard!" he roared as he lunged for the young man.

Tamahome slid easily to the side, avoiding the attack. Ginyu crashed hard into the ground.

"That ought to teach you a lesson about speaking ill of Lady Onna!" Tamahome laughed. He had just walked into the hall after returning from the hunting trip and overheard the two clowns.

Dodoria rushed over to help up Ginyu and gave Tamahome a dirty look.

"You should know who you're protecting before you decide to risk your life, boy. For all you know she could be this "Princess Bulma" herself," Dodoria grumbled, even more drunk than Ginyu, who he was dragging towards the door.

Tamahome lifted his drink to his lips as the last words Dodoria had said echoed through his mind. Suddenly he spit out his ale.

He suddenly remembered something he had heard back when Vegeta had been hit with an enemy arrow. That girl, what was her name…Lunch? Lawn? Launch! She called Lady Onna "Bulma"!

Tamahome felt as though he had been hit in the head with a brick. Could the man's drunken stupor be right?

The young warrior threw his drink down and ran straight down the hall looking for Radditz. Surely something was not right!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Radditz! Radditz! Please sir, open up!"

Radditz blinked his eyes and sat up, careful not to wake up the beautiful woman beside him. He hadn't been asleep more than an hour when he heard the pounding.

Launch rested peacefully next to him, purring in her sleep. Radditz smiled at the woman, admiring her as she rested. She was the most beautiful woman in the lands, save for Onna, and after much courting, he had finally managed to spend a moment with her (wink wink), and what a moment it was!

"Radditz! Are you there!" came the pounding and yelling again.

Launch sat up sleepily and smiled at Radditz who was looming above her.

"What is that pounding?" she asked sleepily.

Radditz kissed her on the forehead and put on a pair of pants as he marched to the door, making sure Launch was out of view. The last thing he needed was Vegeta lecturing him on Saiyan honor again.

He opened the door and saw Tamahome panting wildly.

"What is it boy? Is something the matter?" he asked puzzled.

"Sort of, will you come with me to somewhere more private?" Tamahome asked, knowing full well that Radditz was not alone in his chambers.

Radditz shut the door and started to get dressed. Launch stared at him lovingly, observing his hasty retreat.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Radditz

"Tamahome has something to discuss with me. I will be back shortly," he stated. He did not get far before Launch's arms were around him, pleading with him not to go.

"If you go, I'll be alone, and you don't want that, my lord," she teased.

Radditz turned quickly and flipped her onto her back, leaving her lying flat on the bed, naked as a jay bird.

"You'll be fine. I'll meet you here tonight, I give you my word," he said as he kissed her and walked out the door. As he made his way down the hallway, he laughed out loud. Launch was such a peaceful woman, but he could tell she had a fighting side, not unlike him. As soon as he got the chance, he would ask Vegeta for permission to marry her.

He saw Tamahome standing at the corner exit and followed him to a private room only certain men of Vegeta's choosing were allowed to go into.

"This had better be good to wake me up," Radditz grumbled. He wasn't quite ready to leave Launch when he needed to.

Tamahome knew the meaning behind that and continued anyway.

"Radditz, it is important. I overheard something the other day, and it never occurred to me until now….."

Radditz listened patiently to the young man's story and when it was over he became totally silent.

"Radditz? Are you well?" Tamahome asked carefully. He had seen Radditz snap over the slightest transgression.

"You say Launch was the one who called her 'Bulma'?" Radditz asked slowly. He needed to get his facts straight before he approached the involved parties.

Tamahome nodded his head.

"I will take care of this Tamahome. For now, I don't want you to utter a word of this to anyone, even Vegeta, do you understand?" Radditz confirmed.

Tamahome nodded again.

"Good, keep your ears open. If you find anything else out, be sure to let me know."

Tamahome bowed and left, leaving Radditz to his thoughts.

"Not only is Launch a part of this," Radditz considered, "But 'Onna' is really the Princess Bulma we have been seeking?"

Vegeta was not going to take this well, he just knew it…

End of Chapter 8

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Whoa, my fingers are SO tired! I really really really hope you guys liked this chapter. I know the love scene may be VERY rated R, but I don't think it was too subjective. I know, I'm so happy they did the deed too, but ouch, a cliffie! Well, don't lose too much sleep over it, Chapter 9 will be up in a snap, and there's sure to be LOTS of drama when Vegeta finds out…and how did you like the Launch/Radditz pairing? I kinda like it! Well, enough of my blather….REMEMBER:

EMAIL POST REVIEW COMMENT!

I love you all!

Much Love

Sophie Bloom


	9. Morning After

Potential

Chapter 9: Morning After

Hey guys! I'm going to make this short so that you can all get back to reading the GOOD STUFF. I got SWEET feedback on the last chapter, so I thought maybe it would be even better if I made this chapter even…better. So, here is the chapter I will probably get the most flames for. BTW...sorry for the wait. I have rewritten this chapter 3 times in the past week!

Standard disclaimers apply!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Morning After

Tamahome drank another cup of ale and rested his head in his battered arms.

The pub was a small dark room on the outskirts of the lands. It was easy enough to ride to, and small enough to get drunk in and not cause a fuss. After the day he had just gone through, Tamahome figured a little drink could do him good.

All of his life he had dreamed of being a Saiyan warrior, and he had worked hard to be among the best. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he never seemed to get any respect from his hard work. He was still given the worst shifts to stand watch, and the superior officers made him do the worst duties. He had just finished shining 34 suits of armor, and now nothing made him feel better than a drink. Or two…

OOOOOOOOO Flashback OOOOOOOOO

"Who is this young boy?" said a rough voice.

"Oh this? He's just some brat. One of the soldiers found him hiding in the camp, so we thought we'd teach him a lesson. Looks like we showed him real good!"

Tamahome rubbed his swollen eyes to look up at the two men talking above him. One man he recognized, for he was the man responsible for the cuts, bruises and broken bones that were sharply stinging his body. The other man, however, he could not make out, save for the rough voice and pointy tips of sharp hair.

"So, you enjoyed beating him, did you?" the rough voiced man asked calmly.

"Ha! Sure did! This little bastard won't be walking for a while, and if he does…"

Before the man finished his sentence, a blade was inserted into his chest with such a violent force, Tamahome heard the cracking of the man's ribs. The short man with a rough voice had stabbed his tormentor, and now was on one knee, inspecting the dying man.

"A true warrior does not kill or harm defenseless women or children. You are not worthy of being a Saiyan."

Tamahome could only watch as the man took his last breath and died.

Then, the remaining man turned toward him, his face coming into light, like some warrior of old legend. Tamahome immediately felt safe, even if the man only stared at him a moment and ordered a man to give the boy medical attention.

"Sir," Tamahome wheezed, barely able to speak.

The warrior turned to face him, his face emotionless save for the deep scowl he wore.

"From this moment on, I pledge my service to you. I will be a Saiyan warrior," Tamahome said proudly.

The man merely gave the slightest hint of a smirk and spoke to the boy.

"If you are to be a Saiyan warrior, you must earn it boy."

Once again, the man started to walk away, but was stopped when the boy asked his name.

"My name is Vegeta. Prince Vegeta. Remember it."

OOOOOOOOOO End of Flashback OOOOOOOOOO

"Vegeta. VEGETA!"

Tamahome jerked up quickly, nearly falling out of his chair. In the process of reaching for something to grab to stabilize himself, he accidentally found his hand gripped tightly around the waist of a female.

"My, you're not shy, are you?" she asked seductively.

In his drunken state, Tamahome could only smile as he tried to stand, using the woman for support.

The woman looked at the man with curiosity. Yes, he was the one she was looking for. Tall, handsome, and boyishly drunk.

"Come on sire, I think I have a bed that is calling for you," she purred as she led the man outside. Tamahome did not remember much of what happened next. The last thing he did remember were Radditz's words floating through his head.

"Don't breathe a word of this 'Princess Bulma' situation to anyone! God only knows what would happen if Vegeta got word of this without knowing the whole story. And if Frieza finds out…God help us all."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bulma's POV

My rest last night was not the deepest I have ever had, nor the most peaceful, but nevertheless, I am content.

I spent half of the night staring at the face of the man next to me in the dim candlelight, watching his face change as dreams passed over him. On more than one occasion he had whispered a name, at first I could not understand his words, but as he became more restless, it became clear; he was calling to someone.

"Why do you deny me, Little One? You know I will have you in my arms again," Vegeta purred.

I could scarcely keep my balance as I tried to stand.

Was that not a term of affection from one lover to another?

When I heard the words escape his lips, it upset me beyond reason. I felt my heart drop in my chest and my breathing quicken. Who was this woman? I jumped out of bed, embarrassed and angry with myself for being so upset, yet for giving my body so freely to a man I felt little or no emotions for. At least, that's what I told myself.

As I dressed myself and brushed my tangled hair, the echoing thought of Vegeta's state of heart ate at me. Could he possibly be in love with another? As much as it pained me to admit it, I knew that it was a definite possibility and the thought of him leaving me forever was far too painful.

Vegeta began tossing and turning as I started to make for the door, almost as though he sensed my leaving. Good. Perhaps now he and his "Little One" could be alone.

The tears pouring down my face as I ran down the hall did little to ease my thoughts.

Does Vegeta truly love another?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta's POV

As I open my eyes to the new morning, I am irritated. Not so much by the fact that it is morning, or even that there is much work to be done, I am irritated because when I went fell into sleep the evening before, there were two people in my bed, and now there is only one.

I sit up and rub my hands over my face, trying to wipe the sleep out of me, but I am unsuccessful. I lie back down and place my face in her pillow by pure accident, and I am immediately engulfed by her scent, one that is much like the wild plant life smell of my Saiyan home. Instantly I sit up, angered once again by the fact that no matter how hard I try, I cannot rid her from my thoughts.

Even as my body finally gave out after hours of physical intimacy, my mind still wondered in the night. I dreamed of her, even as she lay next to me. I remember even going so far in my dreams as to refer to her as my "Little One," a term I never imagined me, a Saiyan prince, ever using in a hundred lifetimes.

I woke up this morning craving her again, as though my body needed her more than air or water. I do not know what this sensation is that I feel whenever I think about her, but it irks me. It is more powerful than my hatred for my uncle, yet much harder to understand. I may care for the woman, but I am afraid to ever admit the depth of my feelings. Could it be the one thing I dread more than anything?

Dare I say that I am in _love_ with Onna?

I feel that old friend anger rising in my chest. I have sworn to myself many times over that I would not make the same mistake that my father did by falling in love. In the end it cost him his life and kingdom.

No, I will not allow it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, in Tamahome's room….

"You know, I had a very good time last night, Tamahome…"

Tamahome brought his head up slowly while he tried his hardest to stay steady. He had consumed a bit too much ale the night before, and now was feeling the aftereffects. Other than a bad headache and nausea, Tamahome's strongest side effect of the previous night's festivities was the fact that he couldn't remember a thing, especially not the gorgeous red-haired woman who stood before him in her naked glory.

"Who, are you?" Tamahome asked slowly, trying to grasp the fragmented thoughts that danced around his head. It had been a _very_ long night.

The woman flashed him a devious smile as she started dressing herself.

"Don't worry honey, its not important. I'm sure you'll see me around…" she said seductively as she planted a deep kiss on the awestruck young soldier.

Tamahome could only gape as the woman left his room and shut the door behind her.

…………………………..

Dasani had only been a favorite spy of Frieza's for about a year, but already she had earned his favor and a fair share of money through her ventures. But now, she had the one piece of information that would make her number one, and possibly earn her a share of the crown….

Dasani had only been looking to score some inside information from one of Vegeta's soldiers when she had come upon the drunk yet attractive "Tamahome," who was more than eager to tell her anything that came to his mind. Her choice in men had paid off, for once. Not only was Tamahome close to Vegeta, he knew something that even Vegeta didn't know…

Princess Bulma was not only alive and well; she was living in the castle and married to Vegeta! Obviously Vegeta didn't know this or else he would have made his claim on the entire country, but she was sure Frieza would be very happy with this new knowledge…very happy indeed.

END OF CHAPTER 9

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, before I get the red hot flames, let me explain a couple of things: first off, this is a short chapter because chapter 10 (which will be posted tomorrow night, I promise) is super long and super full of info. Secondly, I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my work. If I don't think it's 100 perfect, I'll redo the entire thing. I don't want you guys to read a crappy story, after all!

READ REVIEW POST COMMENT!

CHAPTER 10 will be up on Thursday, April 14. Be ready!

Much Love,

Sophie


	10. Hidden Royals

Potential

Chapter 10: Hidden Royals

Hello-o-o-o-o-o kids! Okay, I'm trying to shorten the length between chapter postings, so bear with me. I really hope this damn chapter makes it up 4/14 because it seems has a habit of not letting my chapters show for a FULL 24 hours…dammit!

Ug, anyways, in the last sort of 'mini-chapter', we find that if you get Tamahome drunk enough, news is bound to slip out, and Bulma and Vegeta did not exactly wake up feeling the bliss of the previous evening…

This chapter is more of a 'calm before the storm.' It is a sweet one (sorry masochists) and gives a side of Vegeta that Bulma has never seen before…oh yeah, there's some scandal too, so be patient!

Beware of dangerous content! R rating, remember!

Standard disclaimers apply

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hidden Royals

Frieza's schedule over the past month had not exactly been an especially smooth one.

Firstly, half the lords within the lands had called upon Frieza to step down from his position of Duke, mostly because his take over of the Briefs castle and surrounding lands had caused a great distress among the neighboring domains. To make matters worse, Archduke Leo of the small but powerful Tollan territory had been a very close ally to the Briefs. Leo called upon Frieza's immediate resignation upon threat of war, thus gaining the support of every lord for miles around.

Frieza scoffed to himself. War was something that those Saiyan monkeys did well and whether he liked it or not, he was going to have to ask that bastard nephew of his for help. Vegeta's attitude toward his uncle was not the best, considering that he blamed him for his father's death that would be a hard bargain to strike.

Vegeta no longer needed Frieza, and had everything to gain from his demise.

"If only there was a way to force him to join forces with me, I know we would crush those idiots into submission!" he barked angrily to himself.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door, and a woman appeared.

Frieza's wicked grin became more wicked indeed, for it was Dasani, and one thing she was good at was bringing good news…

"Dasani, my sweet! Pray thee has brought me some valuable information that would help me to convince that idiot nephew of mine to do my bidding?" he hissed.

A deep, but deadly smile spread across the beautiful woman's face, giving away her badly hidden surprise. She wiped a red strand of hair away from her eye and slithered toward her lord, wrapping an arm seductively around Frieza's reptilian shoulder.

"My lord, I have some news that will certainly make your day…"

Frieza leaned toward her, eagerly awaiting this new information.

"It seems your nephew, Vegeta, is unaware that he is now married to royalty. Princess Bulma is not only alive, but she is wed to Vegeta!"

Frieza's jaw dropped for a moment before he closed it again. Yes, the tides were about to change in his favor…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Onna! Onna, dammit, where are you!" Vegeta bellowed through the castle.

Bulma's 'escape' from the bedroom that morning had left a bad taste in his mouth, and he wanted answers.

"My lord," Launch bowed as she rushed up to Vegeta. "My lady is outside in the flower garden."

"Then she will come inside and answer to me. If she wants to be a prisoner of this castle, then by god, she shall be one!" he hissed, his temper getting the best of him.

He had thought that he was finally getting through to her, finally showing her that he wasn't just a killer, that he was a protector, and then she runs off, without so much as a word!

"My lord, forgive me," Launch interrupted as he started to walk away. "She has not spoken to anyone all morning, not even me."

Vegeta nodded as he took in what she had told him and waved her off. Obviously his Onna was not pleased with the actions of the previous evening. For some reason, this hurt Vegeta's pride, and now, more than ever, he wanted to talk to her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bulma wiped the dirt off of her light green summer dress as she bunched the flower she picked into her bouquet.

She loved the garden. It had been built for her by her father shortly after her mother had passed away, and now it was a sort of sanctuary for her from the events going on in her life.

The garden was a wide open space on top of a hill that lay little more than half a mile from the castle, but still considered to be safely close enough to the castle grounds. In her years of adolescence she had come there often, seeking the silent wisdom of the flowers and swaying breeze, and now it was the same.

Bulma sat on the ground with her legs bent to the side, knees touching. She had tried her best not to let any of the dirt from the flowers get on her precious dress, but was unsuccessful. Now she didn't care as the ham of the skirt wallowed in the dry grass on this beautiful day. The dress she was wearing was among her favorites on days such as this, warm days with the sun outside and no clouds in sight. The dress was long sleeved, but shoulderless, so it gave her easier access to bend to the flowers below, and it was a silvery green that gave a smooth tone to her pale skin.

Bulma's mind was clear as she stared at the most unique flower in sight, a rare one, one of which she had never seen before.

She delicately sat her bouquet down and brought her face down to the bright flower, inspecting it. It was a blinding color of blue, so bright that she nearly had to turn away from it. Its long lovely petals lay gracefully around the center, with a dash of white in the middle. As a keen observer of flowers, she was frustrated that she didn't know what this one was called.

Little did she know that she was being watched.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta had once again, been ready to yell, argue, and threaten his wife.

This had occurred quite often in the weeks before, but never like this. His temper was overflowing, and he was sure that now she would see how angry he was, and she would understand that she had upset him.

As usual, this changed when he caught a glimpse of elongated figure of his wife sitting among the flowers on top of the hill.

Vegeta lost himself for a moment. Was it possible for her to have grown more beautiful in the passing morning?

His conscience came back to him, pleading with him to regain that fury that had been there not more than a moment ago, but to no avail. His heart was doing the thinking now, and it was thinking that the woman no more than 60 feet in front of him was more beautiful than any flower he had ever seen.

In what felt like a dream, he strode up to the beautiful woman, eagerly waiting for the moment where she saw him. As he grew closer he took in every single detail that his memory would allow, wanting to preserve this image of his wife in his mind forever. Her hair was down and blowing gently in the wind, her arms were outstretched as she gently leaned down to stare at an unpicked flower, her skin glowing under the afternoon sun.

His anger had lost the battle, all that was there was curiosity.

When Vegeta was not more than a few feet behind her, he spoke.

"That is a Himalayan Blue Poppy."

Bulma turned toward the voice in shock. Who would know this flower that she did not?

Her question was answered when she saw the well tanned skin of her husband above her, his face wearing that scowl that it always did.

For a moment Bulma felt flushed. It was the first time she had seen him awake since the previous events of the night before. Now, looking at him, his black eyes taking in her every move, she became painfully aware of just how attractive her husband was.

"H-h-how would you know that?" she stammering in awe.

Vegeta kneeled down next to her letting out a light and unexpected chuckle.

"What? You think that as the Prince of Saiyans, and a warrior, that all I think of is killing enemies and overtaking nations?"

Bulma quickly wished she could take back her question. She did not mean for it to sound so offensive.

Vegeta could see the confusion on her face and saved her the trouble of acting upon it.

He gently pried the flower from the ground that it loved so much and brought it to him. A look of nostalgia washed over his face as he touched its delicate little blue petals.

"My mother was an avid gardener, like yourself," he spoke wistfully. "She offered to marry any man who brought her the most rare and unusual flower that she could plant in her garden." Vegeta sat down next to Bulma and looked into her eyes as he continued to tell the story.

"Men from miles and miles around would come to her, bringing the most extraordinary and remarkable flowers you can imagine to her, hoping that one of them would be lucky man to marry her," he told her, relishing the look of excitement in Bulma's eyes.

"One day, a man on horseback came up to her, taking note of her exquisite beauty, and asked for her hand in marriage. My mother told him that the only way for her to honor his request was for him to bring her a rare flower. But upon seeing his face, she liked him immediately and gave him a hint that she had given no other man before.

She told him that all her life she had never seen a blue flower, and that she had heard of one that grew in a country far far away. It was called a Himalayan Blue Poppy, and that if he brought this flower to her, she would promise to be his wife!"

Bulma leaned in closer to her husband, thoroughly enjoying the fantastic story he was telling her.

"Did he find it!" she asked eagerly.

Vegeta smiled brightly at his wife, very pleased by the unusual response he was receiving.

"Just wait, Onna. I will tell you in time," he chided.

"The man went searching for over a year, and had no luck finding such a rare flower. The only reason he kept looking was because he knew the moment he saw the woman that he wanted her to be his wife more than anything.

One day, the suitor had to take a pause from his quest because his country was at war. The battle he fought was a long one, and many people died. When it was over, he was one of the few survivors, and he searched through the seas of the dead to find his way home. The battle had been fought in cold harsh mountains, and food was scarce. But eventually, through the snow he saw sticking up out of the ground was a brilliantly blue flower. The man picked it up and held it in his hand, praying that the flower was a sign of good fortune.

A few days later, he found his way down from the mountain, and came upon a town. There he was taken care of until he was well, but he never let the flower out of his sight. When he was well enough, he went on his way, but stopped in the town of the woman that he wanted to marry, to tell her that he could not find the flower she wanted so badly. The only thing he could offer was the flower that had brought him good luck after the battle."

Bulma stood up and brought her hands to her face in excitement.

"Well, what was it? Was it the flower?"

"Yes, and immediately after, she married him and became Queen," Vegeta paused.

Bulma could see the sad look on his face and brought her hand to his cheek, offering what little solace she could.

Vegeta immediately felt embarrassed at revealing such a personal story and made note of it.

"It is just a children's tale my mother used to tell me. She probably made it up anyway," Vegeta stated flatly.

Bulma's smile cooled immediately at his words, and she looked down at the ground.

Vegeta instantly regretted being so cold about it and tried to change the mood.

"The main reason I knew what flower it was is because it was her favorite, and it grew wild in our lands. She always told me the names of flowers and over time I knew more about them than I should," he said warmly.

Bulma leaned in close to him and kissed him on the cheek, surprising Vegeta.

"I think it was a wonderful story. From now on, it can be our flower!" she said cheerfully.

Vegeta smiled at his wife in awe of her ever changing moods.

"Fair enough. I will bring you many when I travel to my home next week. It is time I give Leona her flowers soon, anyway," he said.

Immediately a bell went off in Bulma's head. "Who is this Leona, and why is he bringing her flowers!" her mind shrieked.

Immediately she thought about the other woman that Vegeta spoke of in his fitful sleep. Was she the one who had his heart?

Vegeta noticed a change (again) in Bulma's behavior and was about to say something when he saw some of his riders coming in their direction.

"Lord Vegeta, my Lady," Nappa bowed.

Vegeta was angry at being disturbed and said so.

"Cut with the formalities Nappa, what is it?"

"Lord Frieza is here to see you, and he has brought men from the other lands."

Bulma could feel her stomach twitch in dread. The other lords would know who she was!

"I don't have time to deal with him today, send him off," Vegeta said nonchalantly.

"No, my lord, I have already tried."

"Well?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"He said it is something important, and then he made a strange request. He said, "Bring Princess Bulma with you"."

Vegeta looked at his wife with absolute bewilderment.

"Do you know what he could mean, Onna?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

END OF CHAPTER 10

Okay, yeah, I know "Cliffies! Sophie you &((&(! Okay, I get it. Chapter 11 will be up soon, that's all I can offer!

PLEASE POST COMMENT REVIEW EMAIL!

Much Love

Sophie


	11. Uninvited

Potential

Chapter 11: Uninvited

Hey guys! What's happening? Me? Well, I'm just trying to get this chapter out so that I don't get my head bitten off Ozzy Osbourne style. This chapter has haunted me like the plague over the weekend. Thoughts kept whirling around my head of which direction I should take this. You see, my method of writing is to type now, ask later. I can literally write a chapter off the top of my head, spell check it and post it in a little over 2 hours on a good day.

I hope today is one of those days.

This chapter is another "Mini-chapter" as you guys would put it. I decided to break up the long chapter into 3 separate but connected parts for a few different reasons:

Each part gets more attention and plot thickness

You guys get the thrill of 3 or 4 chapters in a short period rather than 1 fattie.

Because I like to, okay?

Anyway, yes, this chapter is rated R, as usual. Standard disclaimers apply, and thanks for reading!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Uninvited

"Do you know what he could mean, Onna?"

Bulma looked into Vegeta's fathomless eyes and then immediately brought her eyes to the ground. She could not bear to look at him after lying for so long.

Bulma could feel the salty feeling in her throat that threatened to expose her tears. She could no longer live with herself. The deceiving had been easy at first, when she hated him. But now, Bulma knew that her feelings for Vegeta ran deeper than she was willing to admit.

Now everything that she had accomplished, every promise he had made to her would be deemed worthless when he found out that she had been lying to him for so long. Vegeta was a proud man, and a Saiyan. Most likely he would have her killed, or worse, he would give her to Frieza.

Bulma could feel her heart constrict at the thought of Vegeta doing such a horrible thing. Had he not proved to her in the weeks since he had married her that perhaps he was not as horrible a man as at first thought?

Bulma tightened her fists into little balls and felt her nails pierce her skin. She had been so stupid, and now she was going to pay.

The princess brought her eyes first to the beautiful blue flower still clutched tightly in her hand, now crushed from her anger, and then to her husband. Her enemy.

"Onna-" Vegeta cut himself off. The look in her eyes told every secret to him. The very thing he dreaded in his hidden fears had come at last. Onna had deceived him in the worst way.

"No- no, it can't be! I refuse to believe it!" Vegeta spat venomously.

Bulma was unable to stop the flow of tears that continued to follow.

"You have been hiding this the entire time!"

Bulma nodded her head in defeat.

Vegeta took a step back, flabbergasted by the entire scene.

"But WHY? Why would you not tell me the truth! Have I not done everything in my power to ensure your safety? To maintain your well being? To keep my bastard uncle and his henchmen from laying a finger on you!" Vegeta hissed.

Bulma turned away from him for a moment to regain her composure. She did not know what her fate would be now, but she did know that she would at least go down as Princess Bulma, and not some servant girl.

"Tell me why, woman!" Vegeta roared.

It was at this moment that something snapped. Bulma could feel it inside of her, almost like a twig breaking in the forest of her mind. She knew that she cared deeply for this man who stood by her now; even going so far as to betray everything she thought that she stood for in giving him her purity. Now she had nothing to do but fight.

"BULMA!" she barked.

Vegeta stood his ground as the woman he married turned to him, her voice steady and menacing, her stance wide.

"What did you say?" he asked her flatly.

"My name is Bulma! Not 'Onna' not 'woman.' And the reason I deceived you, my lord, the reason I deceived all of you was to protect the Briefs name so that monster Frieza would not force me to be his wife in order to gain control of the lands!"

Vegeta took another step back. He could feel his head spinning, as though he had consumed more than too much ale, but that was not the case. His marriage had been a sham, and worst of all, he had put his hopes and trust into a woman who truly hated him.

"I did not do it merely to hurt you, _Vegeta_," she told him in a pleading voice.

Vegeta flinched as he heard his name escape her lips. For a time now he had been waiting for the day that she would address him by his name, as married people do, eager to hear the word flow from her mouth. Now, he felt as though he had been stung by something, like a bee stings a bear seeking honey.

Bulma, feeling a little calmer now that the news was out, walked slowly over to her husband, taking his hand in hers.

"At first, I did think of you as my enemy, hated you even. But as time went on and I started to realize that you were nothing like your uncle, I began to understand. But by then, the lie had gone on for too long, and if Frieza found out-" she felt her legs shake beneath her.

"If he found out, then everything would be lost. I could not tell you because of this. I understand if you have me killed, but please do not give me to Frieza. It would shame my family for all of eternity," Bulma lowered herself to her knees as she pleaded. Vegeta's hand was still in hers as she did so.

Vegeta, however, looked at her with a feeling of pure disgust.

Not only had she lied to him time and time again, she now thought of him as lowly as one of Frieza's murdering goons. Did she really think that he would lay a hand on her? Did she still not understand how highly Saiyan's place their honor?

Vegeta ripped his hand from hers and walked away from her.

'She honestly thinks that I would kill her? I would die before I let a man touch a hair on her head, and she thinks that I am out to KILL her!' his mind raged.

If she wanted to think of Vegeta as nothing more than a murdering beast, then she would get her wish.

"Nappa, please escort our _princess_ to her chambers. Her words are venom and I will not allow myself to be affected by them," Vegeta ordered with an eerie calm to his voice.

The Princess could scarcely grasp the reality of the situation. The very man who had married her to ensure that his uncle did not have her, who never placed a finger upon her in anger, much less allowing anyone else; this very man was now having her locked into her own room like some sort of prisoner. Would she concede to her fate?

"I hate you, Prince Vegeta," she hissed to him.

In one rigid movement, Vegeta turned toward her, exposing his stiff, emotionless face. With absolute loathing in his voice, he seemed to agree with her.

"So do I, Princess," he uttered sadly.

Bulma could do nothing but gape as her gorgeous prince turned his back to her and his men walked up to her to escort her back to the castle.

"Come along, Princess,"Nappa ushered.

In a last desperate move, Bulma chucked the blue poppy at Vegeta as hard as she could, trying to make a statement, but was unsuccessful as Vegeta turned in a split second, giving an amazing display of his Saiyan reflexes by plucking the flower from mid-air before it could strike anything.

"Flowers should not be treated so roughly," Vegeta whispered as he held the flower delicately in his hand.

Speechless, Bulma conceded to defeat and allowed Nappa and the others to escort her back.

Bulma did not speak to either of the soldiers as she was led to her room and locked in.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What! You mean Vegeta found out!" Radditz screeched, barely able to dress himself as he listened to Tamahome's amazing tale.

"Yes, and worse, Frieza is here with other lords, demanding Vegeta bring her out!" the young man exclaimed, barely able to stop his sentence.

"This is bad, Tamahome, very bad. Do you know how Frieza could have found out?" Radditz asked as he rushed out of his room, Tamahome trailing behind.

"Well," Tamahome lamented, "I think I have an idea…"

Radditz listened to the man's tale of the woman, the bar, and the morning with dismay. This was getting worse by the minute.

"I need to get to Vegeta now before things get any worse!" Radditz exclaimed as he ran for the hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta had just made his way back to the main hall of the castle to meet with his uncle when Radditz ran up to him half-dressed.

"Vegeta! You must not do this!" Radditz bellowed as he burst into the room.

The angry prince grabbed the hem of his cape and pulled it to him as though it would somehow make Radditz disappear.

"Vegeta, your highness, please listen."

He sat down at the throne and ordered a servant bring him a drink of ale before bringing his attention to his companion.

"Very well, what," Vegeta growled as he watched an attractive servant girl pour his drink.

"You must not go to your uncle, Vegeta. If he gets proof to the other lords that _Bulma_ is here, married to you-"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HER!" Vegeta growled with the fury of a storm. He rose from his seat and drew his sword.

Radditz was dumbstruck. Never in his years of friendship with Vegeta had he ever been threatened such as this. Nevertheless, he stood his ground.

"You must not allow the lords to find out, not yet. Frieza will use them against you-"

Radditz paused as Vegeta gave him a disgusted look.

"And when he is though," Radditz continued slowly for emphasis, "He will take her for his own."

The change of emotion that briefly crossed over the prince's face was exactly was Radditz was waiting for. He knew that no matter how mad Vegeta was at Bulma, no matter how stubborn his pride, the prince was unable to deny his feelings for her.

After a long moment of silence, Vegeta spoke.

"I will take care of Frieza for now. We will come up with a plan and use this to our advantage. For now, do not let anyone else know of Bulma's secret," Vegeta spoke calmly.

Radditz allowed a smile to cross his lips before thanking Vegeta and heading for the soldier's quarters.

'Thank God he is rational again," he said to himself.

As Radditz did as he was told, Vegeta finished his drink and paced to the main hall. Frieza would not get his war on this day…

END OF CHAPTER 11

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mwa-ha-ha…okay? I know, I know…you guys hate me, but it's cool because I love you all! Chapter 12 will be up ASAP, once again that is all I can promise because of all the flaming I keep getting over being late (sorry sorry, but school, work, and love are hard!)

Thanks for the awesome reviews they make me write sooner wink, wink

REVIEW EMAIL POST COMMENT!

Much Love

Sophie


	12. Twists and Turns

Potential

Chapter 12: Twists and Turns

Hey guys, man I feel like I have done nothing but type for the past four days! I hope you have all been enjoying that feeling you get when school is ending…too bad I signed up for summer semester! Idiot. Now that everything's out of the way, let's continue.

I have got a few emails concerning how Vegeta's marriage to Bulma whether she's a princess or not matters, so I decided to address the issue with an outline of how the Saiyan monarchy works here.

**Last we heard, Frieza had arrived at Vegeta's door with a bunch of other guys, demanding to see Bulma…why? Let me explain:**

**-If Vegeta married a servant girl (like he thought) then he could still be king, he could not gain full control of the conquered lands. Obviously this didn't upset him terribly, because Frieza's death would mean he would inherit all of these lands anyway. (Princesses can be hard to come by.)**

**-However, if Vegeta married a Princess, (Bulma to be exact) then he not only becomes**

**King Vegeta, and she a queen, but he retains ownership of all lands conquered by **

**Saiyans, plus lands belonging to the Briefs and other lords, and of course his home**

**Lands.**

**How does this affect Frieza? I'm glad you asked!  
**

**-Frieza thought at first that Vegeta had married just some servant and this meant that Vegeta was not as big a threat without the support of the surrounding lords and territories.**

**-but Frieza wants to find Bulma because his marriage to her ensures his place as King (since he isn't a true king, he can only become one by marrying royalty) and then he can eliminate Vegeta.**

Get it now? Probably not, but that's okay. Here is Chapter 12

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

CHAPTER 12: Twists and Turns

Bulma sat on the edge of her bed, _their_ bed, crying.

Since she had been locked in there it had become painfully obvious that there was a very good chance that Vegeta would indeed do something drastic, not eliminating the idea that she would be handed over to Frieza on a silver platter and he would become king.

King! This was something that she could not allow. Should Frieza lay a finger upon her flesh, Bulma vowed to take her life…

There was one thing that haunted her more than the idea of being given to Frieza, and that was Vegeta's feelings toward her. When Bulma had snapped and told him that she hated him, the prince had not replied with his usual name calling that he seemed to enjoy so much. Instead she seemed to receive the one thing she never thought possible to escape the lips of an arrogant man such as himself…

**:Flashback:**

"I hate you, Prince Vegeta," she hissed to him.

In one rigid movement, Vegeta turned toward her, exposing his stiff, emotionless face. With absolute loathing in his voice, he seemed to agree with her.

"So do I, Princess," he uttered sadly.

**:end of flashback:**

What had he meant by that?

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

The last thing she needed now was someone barking orders at her! Suddenly a thought occurred to her! What if it was Vegeta?

She could feel her hear jerking in her chest at the thought of him. If only she could seduce him again, maybe then she could tell him how sorry she was, how she had never meant to hurt him…

Bulma considered this to be her best bet, and in typical Brief's manner, got to work on her idea. She ripped the sleeve of her light green gown and pushed on her cleavage to give a supreme view. As the knocking continued, she furiously ran her fingers through her hair, praying that if she looked wild enough, he would come to her, placing his fingers on her skin, teasing her with his lips…

"Oh right! The door!" she remembered, forcing herself out of her dreamlike state.

Bulma placed a hand on the door, preparing to open it and to jump all over Vegeta with her feminine wiles, but when she it, she didn't find Vegeta at all.

What she found was a beaten and bruised Launch.

"Launch, are you all right!" Bulma asked as her friend limped through the door.

Launch sat down in one of the chairs by the doorway to take a rest, absent mindedly tending to her wounds.

"Tell me, what happened, who did this to you!" Bulma demanded. Her handmaiden looked as though she could barely stand, and half her face was swollen as thought someone had beaten her.

"Please do not worry, Lady Bulma. I came here to tend to you," she said softly.

Bulma would hear none of it as she got on one knee to make sure her friend was well.

"You will do no such thing!" Bulma screeched. "Tell me who did this to you! Was it one of Vegeta's men? I will have them tortured…"

Suddenly Launch jumped up, unable to take her mistress' speculation.

"It was not one of Vegeta's men, my lady, but one of Frieza's! He cornered me in the stable and…"

She did not need to say anymore, Bulma knew what had happened.

Launch was one of the most beautiful women in the territories, and as a servant, there was little she could do to keep from being harassed by the soldiers every once in a while, but this…Frieza had done this to send a message.

"I swear Launch…I will make sure he pays for this!"

Once again, Launch looked horrified at the idea of Bulma going any such thing.

"No, please my lady, do not! If you do so, Radditz will find out and he will go after Frieza personally, with or without Vegeta's permission. I love him Bulma! I could not bear to seem him get killed by someone over me!"

Bulma was completely amazed. Launch had never made any mention of caring for another, much less Radditz, Vegeta's second in command!

"What? When? Never mind…what is important is…"

Bulma was being ignored. Launch was not paying attention to her words at all, but staring at her.

Launch looked absolutely surprised at her mistress' state of dress.

"Bulma!" Launch gasped. "What happened to your dress? Did Vegeta do this to you!"

The princess nearly laughed out loud. Vegeta had ravished her before, but never to this extent.

Bulma could feel a sense of sadness as she thought about the fact that there was a very real possibility she would never be held in Vegeta's arms again.

"No," Bulma lamented, "I did."

Launch looked absolutely confused.

"Why!" She asked.

Bulma waved her arm at her dearest friend as thought wanting to change the subject.

"So, why did you come up here, Launch? If anyone finds out you came up here…"

Suddenly Launch's polite manner shifted to a worried one.

"Everyone in the castle has heard about how Vegeta came to find out about your identity! I was worried sick, especially now that Frieza is downstairs speaking to him right now!"

It was at that moment that Bulma lost her balance and crashed into the side table with a dull thud. Launch ran over to her, terrified.

"BULMA!" she shrieked.

Bulma sat up slowly, inspecting her wounds. The accumulation of all the fear and loathing she had felt to this point had taken its toll on her. She could scarcely comprehend her fate that lay ahead of her.

"I-I-I…he's really going to do it. He is going to hand me over to Frieza," Bulma whispered sadly. Her heart was breaking at the thought. Did she truly care so deeply for her Prince?

Launch took her friend into her arms with tears streaming down her face. How had things changed so much in such little time?

"Maybe not, Bulma. I don't think he would so gladly hand you to Frieza, even if he hated you above everything else in the world."

Bulma looked up at her friend as a ray of hope crossed her face. Perhaps…

The moment ended as a sturdy, yet attractive man burst into the room.

"Launch! My-my lady! What are you doing here!" Radditz stammered in surprise.

Launch rose quickly as she tried to help her friend.

"Rad- I mean, sir Radditz! I was merely helping my lady. She fell and-"

Launch did not finish her sentence. Before she knew it, Radditz was running his fingers gently along her face, examining her as though he was a doctor.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I am fine."

"No, you need to go to the infirmary, NOW."

"Please, my lord, I am tending to Lady-" Launch used her eyes to indicate that Bulma was still in the room. Radditz suddenly remembered that there had been a reason he had come to speak to Bulma.

"Lady _Bulma_," Radditz bowed.

Bulma felt a pang of guilt at the fact that she had not only lied to Vegeta, but also to every one of his soldiers who had been so kind to her, despite her hostility.

"Please, tend to Launch first, Radditz," Bulma acknowledged.

Radditz smiled in appreciation and his attention turned back to Launch. Her face was slightly swollen on the left side, and her cheek had a large gash on it. Also her fingers were bleeding, and there was blood on her dress.

"Who did this?" Radditz asked with a deadly calm.

Launch turned away, afraid to answer.

"Launch, please! Tell me!"

Launch's big blue eyes gave way to a stream of tears, and Radditz took her in his arms, holding her small frame in his large arms.

"Frieza….one of his men…." She whimpered.

Radditz kissed her solidly on the forehead and looked to Bulma.

"I just came up here to tell you that Vegeta is not going to reveal you Frieza, not yet. He has a plan, and you might want to help him, my lady," Radditz told her with a hint of question to his voice.

Bulma nodded her head indicating that she agreed and watched as Radditz made a last pass at Launch.

"Don't worry, Love. I will take care of this. I will make him suffer!" he growled as he rushed out of the room.

"Oh no, please let this end well…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta kept his hand at the hilt of his sword then entire time he strode toward the door to the guest hall. He never knew what to expect from his uncle, and this time was no different. If he thought that Vegeta would just hand over the one thing that kept Frieza from obtaining power throughout the kingdom, then he was sadly mistaken…

Frieza had a smug look of confidence on his lizard-like face as Vegeta entered the hall.

"Nephew! So glad to see you! We were just discussing how delicious that beautiful wife of yours must be in bed-"

Frieza's taunt was cut short as Vegeta drew his sword, just slightly enough to show that he wasn't in the mood for fun and games.

"What is it you want Frieza? State your business here," Vegeta growled.

His uncle's look of merriment disappeared at the prince's harsh tone.

"You know why we are here. The woman you married is no servant, she is Princess Bulma, and the apparent heir to the Briefs land and country," Frieza hissed.

Vegeta stood there unfazed. The only emotion he showed was the hint of anger at the mention of Bulma's name.

"I don't know what you are talking about uncle, but I assure you, I will look into it. Now if you will excuse me, there are soldiers to train," Vegeta said coolly before bowing and starting to exit. His smooth plan was disrupted by a cry from one of the lords.

"Please, Prince Vegeta. I need to know if Bulma is alive! She means the world to me!"

Vegeta turned slowly to come face to face with a man in his late 50's with short curly brown hair and kind blue eyes. Vegeta was a good judge of character, and something about this man stuck him as good.

The prince strode up to the man who was an inch or two shorter in stature, but obviously a seasoned warrior.

"What is your name, sir?" Vegeta asked the man.

"I am Duke Leo of Westhill. I was a close friend to the Briefs," he answered.

Vegeta nodded his head slightly in understanding. He had heard of the man before. Leo was perhaps the most powerful and most well liked lord in the surrounding lands, and had been a keen ally to Briefs himself.

"I understand my lord, but if I find this to be true, you will be the first I-"

Vegeta was unable to finish his sentence because it was at that very moment that Radditz burst in, sword drawn, and charged at the group.

"FRIEZA!" he bellowed as he ran at the tyrant.

Before his blade could hit its mark however, he was disarmed by a furious yet precise Vegeta.

Vegeta grabbed the blade and used his other arm to restrain Radditz, totally unsure of why his most trusted companion had suddenly become so enraged.

"Nappa, Tamahome! Restrain him, NOW!" Vegeta ordered.

As the two men did as they were told, the attention focused to Frieza. What had he done to inspire such rage in one of the most calm and straightforward men in Vegeta's troops?

His question was answered as Frieza let out a nervous laugh. It seemed his brush with death was a little more than nerve-wracking.

"It seems you need to teach your men a few manners, Vegeta," Frieza hissed.

Vegeta looked over to Radditz again, who was now shouting slurs and curses in his uncle's direction.

"Frieza! You bastard! I know you were behind this! Your men will never lay another finger on her as long as I live!" Radditz spat as he tried to break the grasp of Nappa and Tamahome.

Frieza could see it was getting harder and harder to restrain him and decided it was time to go.

"Very well Vegeta, we shall make our leave now, but we will be back soon, and that wife of yours had better be in a more revealing mood!" he hissed.

Frieza and the lords left with the large door slamming behind them.

Vegeta's attention immediately went to his partner, who was finally released from his captors.

"Radditz! I demand an explanation!" Vegeta ordered.

Radditz was still engulfed with fury as he told Vegeta of Frieza's men, and how they had done unspeakable things to his future bride. Vegeta's mouth twisted into a look of pure disgust. One thing he hated was men without honor.

"You must not allow your anger to get the best of you, not yet. It is too soon. For now, tend to your woman, and I will handle Frieza," Vegeta stated.

Radditz finally regained his composure and bowed to his prince. But before he could walk away, Vegeta spoke again.

"No matter what, I will be the one to kill Frieza, no one else," Vegeta growled.

Radditz swallowed hard, for he knew that the temperament on his leader was more dangerous than any sword, and he was in no mood to be killed.

"Sire, before I leave," Radditz continued, unsure of his fate after he finished speaking his mind.

Vegeta gave him an agitated look.

"Perhaps you should talk to O- I mean, Princess Bulma. I think that she feels remorse for her deception, my lord."

Vegeta stared at his old companion for a long time before speaking again.

It was true that no matter how angry Vegeta was, he would not allow any harm to come to his wife. Perhaps she deserved to be punished, but he did not seem to know how.

"I know, Radditz. I know. But I cannot constantly go to her. She has bewitched me, old ally. I do not know what to do."

Radditz was stunned. He had never in his years of friendship heard Vegeta speak of something so honestly and so deeply. It was obvious he had fallen for the woman in some way.

"Perhaps you shouldn't chase after _her_, my lord. Perhaps you should let her come to _you_," Radditz said trivially before exiting the hall.

As the doors closed behind him, little did the second-in-command know that inside Vegeta's head, a plan was forming.

"Yes, perhaps starting tonight, I should wait for her to come to me," Vegeta said to himself, taking a small blue flower out of his pocket as he did so.

It seemed he was not ready to let Bulma go so easily.

END OF CHAPTER 12

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

OKAY! Now that I have popped out 2 chapters in 2 days, and both of them being relatively full of plot and intrigue. I HAD BETTER NOT GET ANY FLAMES OVER POSTING TIME! LOL, just kidding. In fact, all comments are welcome, and I am so tired of typing, my fingers are jiggling. PLEASE POST REVIEW COMMENT OR EMAIL!

Chapter 13 will be out ASAP, depending on how much you guys motivate me (wink wink)

Much love

Sophie


	13. Rabbits Chasing Lions

Potential

Chapter 13: Rabbits chasing Lions

Hey kids. Chapter 13 is here (finally!) and as you know, I aim to please. I received a lot of wonderful reviews and emails on the previous two chapters (THANK YOU!) and ran to the computer as soon as I could to post. Yet again, this will be almost like a mini-chapter, and the next one will be up ASAP. Be sure to keep checking for it.

Well, to make a long story short (oh no! A pun!) Here it is!

Remember….Strong R rating for adult situations!

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, nor do I own the rights to any work by Mary Ellen Gronau.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 13: Rabbits chasing Lions**

Sitting in her room was worse than prison.

Bulma had decided that long ago. But the waiting was what made it so bad. As the evening came, Bulma stared at the door, half expecting Vegeta to open it and in his typical snobby manner, remind her that she was to join him for dinner.

Her hopes were soon dashed when her door opened at that time with none other than Tamahome carrying a large tray of food.

"My Lady," he bowed.

Bulma returned the gesture and sat down on the bed, her disappointment getting the best of her.

Tamahome could not help but notice her unfortunate disposition, and felt a pang of guilt at the thought that he was somehow responsible for all of this.

"My Lady, Lord Vegeta told me to apologize for his absence, but that he and some of his commanders are using the dining area as a conference room."

Bulma's head jerked up slightly at the mention of Vegeta's name. Conference room?

"What are they discussing, Tamahome?"

The young soldier stared at the princess for a moment before giving her an answer. It was the first time she had called him by his name.

"They are trying to figure out a way to use your identity to their advantage, My Lady," he said dejectedly.

Bulma could feel the tears that were now dangerously close to spilling over. So the reason Vegeta had kept her was just to use her as a tool against his uncle? Bulma tried her best to ignore the knot in her stomach at the thought of his motives being anything else.

Tamahome immediately regretted telling her the lie, but he had no choice. He was only doing as Vegeta had told him to do. Tamahome knew very well that at that moment, Vegeta was sitting in his private study, drinking a large goblet of strong wine as he tried to wash down his immediate troubles. The princess's deception had taken a large toll on the prince.

"You know, Princess," Tamahome whispered cheerfully as he sat next to her on the bed, "Prince Vegeta is not a bad man."

Bulma lifted her tear-streaked face to Tamahome and gave him a weak smile.

"I know, Tamahome."

"With all do respect, Princess, there is still much about him that you don't know, that most of us do not know."

Once again, Bulma gave the soldier, who was perhaps a year or so younger than herself a strange look.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Tamahome?" she asked slowly, unsure of the man's motives.

Tamahome flashed her a grand smile and moved himself closer.

"What I am going to tell you, I never told anyone before, Princess. Please do the same and say nothing, not even to my Lord?"

Bulma nodded her head in agreement.

"When I was a boy of about 11, I lived with my father and six brothers and sisters on a small farm. We were very poor, but we were happy.

One day, my father became very ill, and could not leave his bed. Myself being the eldest, I was forced to go out and find food. After many days of searching, I came upon a camp full of soldiers. Knowing that this could be my only chance, I snuck into the camp and tried to steal a bag of food rations to bring home to my family.

I was nearly out of the camp when I was caught by a wicked soldier who felt it was his 'responsibility' to teach me a lesson. He beat me until I couldn't walk."

Bulma brought a hand to her face in horror at this point in the story. She could not understand how a man could come to harm a child who just wanted food for his family.

"The soldier was about to kill me when another man came along and saved me. This man was much smaller than the other man, but much deadlier. He killed my tormentor, and took me in, allowing me to take whatever food I wanted to give to my family. I owe this man my life, and intend to give it at any time for any cost. Prince Vegeta was that man."

Bulma looked at him disbelievingly. She had never known Vegeta to be cruel towards children, but she had never known him to show kindness either. For some reason she felt goose bumps all over her skin at the thought of him doing such a noble deed.

"Do you see, your highness? This is why his soldiers love him so. He may be a man of steel and fire, but underneath his shell he does care for his people."

Bulma nodded her head in understanding. The soldier was right. Vegeta had done almost the same for her in taking her hand in marriage, even though he had nothing to gain from marrying a commoner, or so he had thought.

For the first time, Bulma felt the weight of true guilt on her shoulders at the thought that Vegeta had not once deceived her in all this time.

Tamahome stood and headed for the door.

"Remember, Princess. He is only a man."

With this he walked out the door and left Bulma to her thoughts.

Tamahome was not the only visitor Bulma received that night.

Launch had come by to tell her of Radditz's attack on Frieza, and how Vegeta had stopped him. Radditz also came by to check on her, followed by a visit from young Gohan, who had heard the news and snuck past the guards to visit his close friend, the princess.

Then, at close to midnight, Prince Vegeta quietly opened the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All night long, the Saiyan Prince had been brooding over his next challenge.

He was not so concerned about Frieza, not yet. Right now, he knew his greatest challenge would be to lie in bed with his wife, without laying a finger upon her.

Vegeta dreaded the idea, but he knew that his comrade had been right. The only way to win the loving ministrations and trust of the Princess was to let her come to him.

The Prince slammed down his goblet of wine, and stood up defiantly. He may not like the idea, but he would have to carry through with it if he ever wanted to make his marriage to Bulma work.

He had consumed a bit of wine, but had been sure to stop so that he had enough sense to carry out his strategy. Vegeta knew this would be difficult enough sober.

When he had finally mustered enough sense to go to his room, he did so, opening the door as quietly as possible, praying that Bulma was asleep.

It seemed his prayers were answered. The Princess lay motionless on her side of the bed. It was too dark to see if her eyes were open, but in his state of mind, it was better to assume they were.

Carefully removing his clothes down to a pair of training shorts, he slowly lifted the covers and slid into the bed, making extra care not to make even the slightest bit of physical contact with the princess.

When he finally nestled his way in, he found that sleep did not come easily, no matter what state of mind you're in when a woman so beautiful is laying next to you. He turned on his side to try to get more comfortable, but in doing so, accidentally came face to face with his wife.

If she was sleeping, she was very quiet. Vegeta could not tell if her eyes were open or not, but the moonlight that shone through the window did a good job of reminding him how perfectly her skin shimmered in any light.

Even her nightgown betrayed the serenity of the room in garnering all of the attention to the curvature of cleavage exposed. Vegeta was certain he was going to have to tie his hands together to keep from reaching out towards her.

The situation became worse when Bulma switched sleeping positions and wound up with her leg on top of his, stoking it innocently, or when her hand found its way to his chest…accidentally of course.

It was pure torture for the prince.

Little did he know, his bedmate was very, very awake.

Bulma had tried to feign sleep as her husband snuck into the room, afraid of his reaction if she had tried to speak to him. At first she had tried to keep her eyes squeezed shut, so as not to be tempted to speak to him.

That plan didn't last very long. When she lost her war with her conscience and allowed a quick peek, she caught a glimpse of the well-sculpted bronze chest of her husband as he pulled his shirt over his head. Instantly, memories of his body melting with hers came to mind, and she could scarcely contain her desire for him to get into bed and let his hands explore her entire body.

She was sorely disappointed when that moment didn't come.

Vegeta had merely climbed into bed and gone to sleep.

Bulma for some reason felt dissatisfied with this and tried to innocently remind him that his wife was laying in bed next to him. Bulma tried everything, from rubbing her leg against his, placing her palm on his chest, even going so far as nestling her face in the crook of his neck.

Nothing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day was no better. It seemed that now Vegeta not only ignored her, he went out of his way to avoid her.

When Bulma had awakened, Vegeta was already gone. Slamming her body down on the bed in utter frustration, her emotions were strained even more as his scent rose up from the pillows and sheets. Her husband was driving her mad.

Bulma got up and went to her dresser to prepare for the day, and was surprised to find a note left for her from Vegeta. It read:

_Princess,_

_Your room is unlocked and you may now move to and fro throughout the castle grounds. If you need anything, be sure to ask Radditz or one of the servants, I will be away._

_Vegeta_

To say the least, Bulma was very surprised. She had never pictured Vegeta to be the type to leave notes, but then again, she had never pictured anyone like Vegeta.

Bulma was glad to be freed from the solitude of her room, but was utterly devastated to learn that Vegeta was going to be gone for nearly a month on a campaign through the eastern lands.

Bulma shook her head dejectedly as she went about her daily routine. Now she felt that she understood. Vegeta hated her.

END OF CHAPTER 13

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, so this chapter wasn't full of action, I'm sorry. If you just want action, you're reading the wrong fic! LOL, I know you will be bummed and I will get posts like "poor Vegeta, poor Bulma!" I know, I know, but without a little suffering, there is no joy! Don't worry, chapter 14 will fix everything and I'll get happy posts again! motivate us authors!

EMAIL POST REVIEW COMMENT

Until next time kiddies..

Much love

Sophie


	14. Friction

Potential

Chapter 14: Friction

Hey friends…thanks for being patient with me, I know how much it sucks to have to wait for some crummy author to get off he bum just to type the next chapter of _your favorite_ story, right? LOL. Anyway, here is, as promised, chapter 14.

All right, I know you're mad…but this is just another MINI-CHAPTER. Very small, but very potent. Don't worry though. Another chapter will be up this week as well.

JUST SO YOU KNOW… exams are coming up here at my college, and you know what that means….there might be a gap between updates. But don't worry! My children, for I am planning on releasing 3 chapters next week (they are already done) that should sustain you for the week or two that I am unable to post…I know, its very sad.

Standard disclaimers apply.

R rating still applies.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Friction**

Over the course of the past month, Bulma and Vegeta had virtually no interaction.

When Vegeta wasn't scouring the land for thieves and bandits, he was training. When he wasn't doing that, he was keeping Frieza as far away from Bulma as possible, and when he wasn't doing that…he was staying as far away from Bulma as possible. Of course, this was no easy task for Vegeta. He had thought that keeping his distance from his wife would keep her out of his head…but in the end he only wanted her more.

The incident that signified this occurred on a night where the prince had drunken more than his fill of wine. All evening long he had been brooding over his wife, the temptress that haunted his every move, his every thought. No matter how hard he had tried to block her from his mind, he had only succeeded in wanting her more. Even as he sat there among his men, merry from a day of pillaging the home of a now deceased gang of thieves, he noticed that the mood was not unlike that of the night he had first seen _her_.

A slow smile crept upon his face as he remembered the way Bulma had looked when she had been dragged in, bound and treated roughly by Frieza's barbarian men. Even as her dress was in tatters, her body was bruised, and her family name in ruins, she had stood proudly, her chest heaving in anger, a flash of menace in her eyes. She was not afraid of him, nor Frieza, and that had pleased Vegeta more than she would ever know.

Vegeta let out a drunken guffaw. It all seemed so long ago, but even then, Vegeta knew. How could he not have? It was so obvious that his betrothed was a princess. Once again he felt the anger build up inside of him as he remembered the deception he had encountered. He had been made a fool of by the one woman he respected.

For some reason Vegeta had lost his pleasant mood.

The victorious prince looked around the scene for something to clear his mind, something that would get Bulma out of his thoughts…the answer came in the least likely place.

The Prince's attention was snared by that of a barmaid, one who was filling up the mugs of all his men. The reason she had attracted his attention was simple…she had blue hair. Vegeta tried desperately to ignore that nagging thought in his head that pleaded with him to remember that this woman was not Bulma, and that he was married, but he quickly snuffed it out.

Vegeta had waited until he had married to lay in bed with a woman, and had killed men for betraying the sacred oath of marriage. Now was different. He had never even considered the thought of bedding another woman, let alone after he had experienced the soul gripping pleasure of bedding with Bulma. He was certain that no woman could ever come close to enticing him the way she did. But now, now was different. He was strongly considering sleeping with this woman.

Finally giving in to his primal instinct, Vegeta rose from his chair and in a drunken stupor, he grabbed the blue-haired woman and dragged her off to his temporary room. There was no protest from the woman, it had only seemed that she was eager as well. When they were safely in the secluded room, Vegeta took the woman in his arms, his hands roaming all over her, eliciting sounds of pleasure from the woman. Soon, however, he found that she was not what he wanted her to be.

For starters, the woman was far to skinny for his taste. One thing he loved about Bulma was her hypnotic curves, her figure was perfect. This woman was almost built like a child, though she was about 5 or 6 years older than Bulma. Also her breasts were not as ample, and her hair wasn't the same radiant blue that his Princesses was. The woman's hair was more of a bluish-grey, and for some reason, this bothered him more than anything.

Vegeta tried desperately to ignore these things, but as he deepened his kiss, he silently cursed Bulma for ruining him so that no other could fulfill his needs.

In an admission of defeat, Vegeta suddenly let go of the woman, and asked her to leave. At first the barmaid had thrown a small fit, demanding he pay her for her services. Soon, however, she noticed the change of emotion on his face and decided to let it be, for his anger was not something she wanted to challenge.

Long after the woman had left, Vegeta sat there on his bed, his mind wondering. He knew he would eventually have to go home, but he secretly dreaded it. If his plan of waiting for her to come to him did not work, than he would live in a loveless marriage.

He knew it was time for him to go back, even if just for a little while.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta's time away from the castle had not been any easier on Bulma.

Throughout the past month she had been trying to keep herself busy with household duties, trying desperately not to think about the way it felt to have his arms around her, or how amazing that rare smile he would flash in her direction could be.

After cleaning every part of the castle she could imagine, she had been ushered to take a rest and a bath by Launch, who could tell by the dark circles under Bulma's eyes that she had not been sleeping well.

Finally agreeing, Bulma went to her room and after taking a nice long bath, crashed upon the bed in defeat. No amount of housework would wipe his touch away from her memory, whether she liked it or not.

As she lay motionless for a moment, the scenery and smells of the room started to penetrate her thoughts. Vegeta's smell, though fading day by day was still as delicious as ever. Bulma looked over at the chair where he had sat when was too angry to lie in bed with her. Everything about the room reminded her of Vegeta, and for a moment, Bulma's heart softened.

Her body needed medicine, and not the kind you get from a doctor.

Perhaps wanting Vegeta was wrong, but Bulma reasoned that she didn't just want him, she _needed_ him. Only he could relieve her of her worries and hatred. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she cared deeply for him. But was it love?

"Your highness?" asked a voice.

Bulma sat up and saw Launch peek from the slightly opened door. Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend. They had known each other since they were babies and Launch still tended to call her by her title.

"What is it, Launch?" Bulma asked nonchalantly.

Launch's eyes squinted slightly as she observed that Bulma was clothed in nothing but her chemise, a long sort of under dress that showed ample bosom and hugged her features.

"I just thought you would like to know, Vegeta is back."

Bulma shot out of the bed like a rocket. Vegeta was back! Bulma raced around the room, looking for a brush to smooth her long mane of aqua hair.

"But," Launch interjected, "He says he cannot see you tonight, he has business to attend to."

Launch looked at her friend with sorrow in her eyes, feeling terrible at having to personally deliver such disappointing news. She stared at Bulma, expecting Bulma to cry or to remain silent as she usually did when she heard something she didn't want to, but she didn't. Bulma merely resumed her search for the brush and started pulling dresses out of the closet.

The handmaiden merely stood there awestruck at her Princess's actions. Bulma finally stopped to give Launch an order.

"Are you going to help me search for the perfect dress to taunt him with, or not?" Bulma asked dryly.

Launch merely smiled and went to aid her friend.

After what seemed like hours of searching, Bulma finally found the perfect dress. It was a very modern dress, in her standards. The dress was shoulderless with long sleeves. The neck line was at the bicep crease on the arm and went all the way to the cleavage line. The dress was accentuated by a bow under the bosom and a long leg hugging skirt.

(Authors NOTE I actually scribbled a little picture of Bulma in this dress that I will soon have up. If anyone wants to see it, the pic will be at Media Miner or I can email it to you!)

Launch stood back, amazed at how beautiful Bulma looked in the outfit.

"Now Launch, if you will excuse me, I have to find my husband."

END OF CHAPTER 14

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, okay! How did ya like it!

Remember….EMAIL POST REVIEW COMMENT!

Much Love,

Sophie


	15. Spark

Potential

Chapter 15: Spark

I'm back! Chapter 14 was short, so I'm trying to get the rest of them up so you guys can sleep at night. This one was really fun to write (I do these top commentaries last) and I just can't wait to post it!

Okay, so maybe I tend to get a little jittery when it comes to posting chapters. My heart pounds a thousand times a second and I can feel my throat tighten as I push that final button, you know, the one that says "Save Update Changes"? Anyway, when I get those awesome reviews, it makes it all worth while. I know it sounds selfish, but I don't mean to be so. I just genuinely love to entertain people, and when I know that you guys are happy with my chapters, it makes me love doing it.

Special 'Hello' to Dark Hope Assassin (You're my Jiminy Cricket…LOL)

Standard Disclaimers Apply

STRONG R rating! Love scene!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Spark**

Bulma could feel her arms brushing against her hips as she marched wildly down the corridor, eager to track down her husband.

For more than a month Prince Vegeta had ignored her like the plague, doing everything in his power to make sure that he had as little interaction with Bulma as possible, even going so far as to plan diplomatic trips to the surrounding territories, something Vegeta loathed. For a while it seemed that the Prince now hated his wife, but that was not the case at all, he was only protecting himself from her, trying to keep from being vulnerable. Now Vegeta was back at the castle and Bulma was going to hunt him down if it meant her life.

As Bulma came to the large doors that led to the conference room like the gaping mouth a huge animal, she came to realize that this was a potentially dangerous situation. If Vegeta was indeed in the middle of a meeting, then the last thing he would want to see was his deceiving wife, standing there, berating him in front of his top generals.

No, Bulma knew this was going to take some finesse.

So, in a last ditch plan, Bulma smoothed the wrinkles of her dress, ran her fingers through her waist-length shimmering hair, and pushed through the large doors.

The sight that greeted Bulma was not what she had expected.

There was no big, expansive conference among the generals and Vegeta. There were no drunken soldiers hurling ale about. Only a very bored-looking Prince sitting at his throne, staring blankly at a blue flower that he toyed with innocently in his hand.

For a moment Bulma was hesitant to move. The sheer sight of her husband sent memories flooding back to her.

Was it possible for him to become more ruggedly handsome with each passing day? Had she truly forgotten how perfectly chiseled and muscular he was?

Seemingly oblivious to his intruder, Bulma dared venture forward, step by step.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Without looking up, Vegeta knew she was there. He had a feeling she would come.

He didn't have to look, he could sense her. She gave off an energy that no other life form could ignore, and he was trying to suppress his urges and avoid looking at her.

There had to be a way to protect himself from her piercing eyes. He could not allow her to break through the defenses he had been trying for over a month to build up. The best way to preserve his defense was passiveness.

"I believe I sent a message to you telling you that I was busy this evening, Princess," he said as dryly as he could. His plan would crack like an egg if he gave the slightest hint of interest to her.

"Yes, but I came to see you, regardless."

Vegeta managed to raise an eyebrow, not daring take his eyes off the flower in his hand.

"I am sad to say, Princess, that I must insist on your leaving. I do not have time to argue with you tonight, for I am leaving early tomorrow morning."

Bulma tried her hardest to keep her jaw from dropping. Never had she imagined Vegeta would treat her so coldly. Perhaps her greatest fears had been realized. She would rather have him yell at her until he was blue in the face, flashing the most dangerous look of sheer anger than to have to see that distant expression that now covered his handsome features. The only way to know was to ask.

"Do you hate me so much, Vegeta?" she asked as she stepped closer to him, demanding that he look at her.

This time the rigid future king could no longer allow himself to ignore her advances and turned to meet her, totally unprepared for the sight at hand. Everything about her stirred him in some way. Had God made her so beautiful as a curse!

When his eyes came to her emotional blue ones, he could no longer function. The sound of his name escaping her lips was more than he could ever want, and now he was torturing himself?

"No, my Lady," he spoke softly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I could never hate you."

This answer would not suffice for Bulma. Simple 'yes' and 'no' answers were for simple questions, and this was not one of those. She would have to pull the answer out of him by force if necessary.

"Then why have you been avoiding me!" she asked, her temper starting to flare.

"I have not, Princess. I have only been tending to-"

"-the needs of the land," Bulma finished for him. The Princess was an intelligent woman, and she was more than prepared for his excuses. He was just covering his anger with passiveness, and the only way to get to the root of the problem was to get the past out of the way.

"I know you must hate me for the lie I kept, but there was a reason, and I never thought it would go so far." The Princess knew she would have to forget her own pride and her hatred if she was going to make things right with him.

Vegeta nearly clenched his fists at the mention of her deception. Did she really take him for a fool? The Prince had been both hurt and embarrassed, more than he would ever admit, but he would not allow himself to succumb to his hatred the way his wife had.

Bulma knew she had stuck a nerve and continued to interrogate him.

"Do you not see that this castle needs you? The servants need orders…"

"You or my men can tend to that," Vegeta barked.

"But your soldiers need their leader…."

"Radditz is in command."

Bulma would not allow tears to threaten her situation, but it was a war she was losing. No longer caring about how much she felt that she despised Vegeta, or even Frieza, she took Vegeta's hand in hers and kneeled down, her lips brushing against his open palm.

Bulma lifted her dark blue eyes to his, unknowingly capturing the Prince like a deer caught in the sight of a hunter's arrow.

"Can you not see, Vegeta?" she asked in a murmur.

"See what?" he asked in a daze, slowly leaning closer and closer to Bulma's face.

"I _need_ you here," she whispered, her tears finally spilling over.

At that moment, Vegeta's tough outer shell cracked. All of the doubts, fears, and angers that he had held inside for so long had finally faded to the background. He could now see that by avoiding the woman he was hurting her. There was only truth in her eyes. The once cold Prince could no longer allow himself to let her think that he hated her.

In a second he had her off her knees and into his arms, betraying his intentions with deep passionate kisses all over her face and neck. He could no longer hold back the wave of desire that he had fought off for so long. He needed her as well.

In a heartbeat he was cradling her in his arms, kicking through doors that stood in his way, steering through the hallways with his beautiful wife in his arms. It may not have been an admission of love, but it was a start.

When they finally reached the safety of their bedroom, Vegeta strode over to the bed and gently laid his wife upon it, already undressing her with his lustful hands. At first, the Prince had a bit of trouble with the bow sash that crossed under her bosom, but that was soon mended when he just ripped it off.

"That was my favorite dress!" Bulma objected half-heartedly.

"I will buy you a thousand favorite dresses!" he declared roughly as he continued to undress the Princess.

Once all of Bulma's clothes were off, Vegeta started to remove his, but paused as his hands came to his armor. Bulma had said she needed him, but he was the one doing all the work. If Bulma truly needed him, she would give him a sign…

Vegeta's momentary pause startled Bulma as she looked up her Prince. He had a look on his face, as though he was afraid that she would change her mind, his scowl never ceasing to fade away completely. Bulma quickly corrected that by helping him remove his armor and undressing him, then wrapping _her_ arms around him.

That was exactly the sign Vegeta had been waiting for.

Vegeta crashed down onto the bed next to her, like a man who hadn't lain down in years. The lovers held each other in a tangle of arms and legs over crossed, and lips kissed everywhere.

Bulma gasped again as she Vegeta stood up to get a view of his wife. She was a luscious as a ripe peach, her every inch as beautiful as the last. Silently he thanked whoever had made their fates intertwine. Yet Bulma gasped at the sight of her husband's manly body had she forgotten how perfect he was?

Her questions were answered when he brought his body down upon hers, eliciting wave after wave of pleasure as he thrust into her again and again, finally spilling into her and then laying next to her to catch his breath.

Bulma smiled at her husband as he brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss, Bulma nestling her head into his chest. She loved lying with him like this, as a man and wife should. Though for a brief moment she was saddened at the thought that neither of the lovers had made any claims of love for the other. It quickly passed as he lifted her up with his strong arms and made her sit on top of him, her legs straddling his. Once again, the lovers continued to do as they wanted all through the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Vegeta awoke the next morning, it was not to an empty bed as had expected, but to a beautiful blue-haired woman curled up peacefully next to him. He knew that there were things to be done, orders to be given, but perhaps just this once, he should indulge in his forbidden fruit.

With the unlikely of moves, Vegeta placed a soft kiss on the tip of his wife's nose, hoping to rouse her gently from her slumber.

He knew he was successful as those long wing-like lashes opened, revealing pools of blue water without depths.

For a moment, Vegeta was certain she would convince herself that they were 'enemies,' and that it had been a mistake, and all of her other ramblings, but he was soon pleased to see her stretch her arms out gracefully above her as she snuggled herself closer to her scowling prince.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" Vegeta asked with mock seriousness.

Bulma fluttered her lashes for a moment before looking at him with a suspicious glare.

"No, why do you ask?"

A slow smile crossed her husbands face, reminding her of how exactly she came to find herself in bed with him in the first place.

"It is unusual of you not to run off at dawn's first light," he teased, laughing to himself.

Bulma reacted by shoving him so hard he tumbled off the bed, still laughing as he did so.

"That is not very proper behavior for a princess."

Bulma became serious for a moment and stared at him as he climbed back onto the bed. She had never truly explained herself or why she had lied to him, and the guilt had nearly cost her. Perhaps it was time she came clean with her past.

"Vegeta, there is something I want to tell you," she said softly as she sat up speak.

The Prince lay on his side and used his elbow to support the weight of his body as he tried to give her his full attention.

"I never told you anything about myself, where I came from, why I lied to you, nothing."

Vegeta's face was that of someone trying to overhear the meaning of life as he listened to Bulma's words.

"Woman, you don't owe me anything. Although deceiving me and my men as to your real identity may not have been your proudest moment, I do understand why you did it."

Bulma could feel a swelling of pride at Vegeta in the fact that he handled it so well. It pleased her to no end that he had an ounce of empathy for her in that situation.

"No, Vegeta. I should have told you the night we were married, but I didn't. I was afraid that you would hand me over to Frieza and-"

She could see the scowl in his face start to return.

"-and I was wrong. I know you wouldn't do that. I just want you to know that from now on I will tell you the truth about whatever you want. I owe you that much."

Vegeta could see that this was as close to her trust as he had ever gotten and chose not to squander the chance to learn something about his mysterious princess.

"I want you to know that I-"

Suddenly two of Vegeta's men burst through the doors, startling Bulma and angering Vegeta (this happens a lot, huh?).

"Sire, a thousand apologies, my lady," one of them bowed.

"What is it!" Vegeta asked impatiently. He was finally getting somewhere with her…

"Lord Frieza is at the castle gates, and he says it's urgent, my Lord."

Vegeta gave his men an irritated look. Now was not the time…

"It is _always_ urgent with that old lizard. Send him away; I am in no mood to trade words with him."

The taller of the guards stepped forward nervously.

"No sire, he says the lands are at war, and he has Duke Leo with him."

END OF CHAPTER 15

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, I had a lot of fun writing that chapter. Love scenes are always tricky, but I try to keep them clean, and plot twists…man you just gotta love those! 2 more to go before vacation time!

Remember: Email Post Review Comment!

Much Love

Sophie


End file.
